


Роллы и чёрный кофе

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: По случайности оказавшись в одно время в одном месте, миллиардер Марк Бикс, падкий на разного рода диковинки, и гордый дядюшка троих племянников Дональд Дак сталкиваются посреди торгового центра. Марк, услышав синтезированный специальным устройством голос Дональда, приходит в восторг и заставляет несчастного Дона пригласить себя на чашку кофе





	Роллы и чёрный кофе

_“Грозный самец, малые дети, приготовьтесь увидеть…”  
Марк Бикс “Утиные истории”_

**1\. Дядюшка**  
В один из прекрасных солнечных дней в Дакбурге, штат Калисота, мистер Дональд по фамилии Дак брёл с необъятным количеством пакетов по коридору торгового центра в надежде отыскать отряд своих непоседливых племянников: буквально минуту назад, стоило Дональду отвернуться, они улизнули из-под бдительного ока сердобольного дяди, согласившегося отправиться с ними за покупками в магазин игрушек. Спустя десять минут безуспешных поисков, начав по привычке ворчать себе под нос непереводимый матросский слэнг, Дон попытался перехватить пакеты поудобнее, чтобы достать телефон.  
– Здравствуйте, вы позвонили Луи, но он занят чем-то поважнее болтовни по телефону, так что оставьте своё сообщение после звукового сигнала. Дабуди-пабиду! – Услышал Дональд в трубке, изловчившись прижать её к уху.  
Придя в сдержанную форму негодования, Дон пихнул телефон в карман, и, подхватив поклажу с таким видом, словно она мгновенно превратилась в тяжёлое метательное оружие, быстро зашагал по направлению к стойке информации.  
– Изкхвените! – буквально выкрикнул он, обращаясь к стоящему за ней парню – и когда тот, занятый какой-то ерундой, никак не отреагировал, с воплем швырнул пакеты себе под ноги. – Я скхазал: изхвенитзе! – Вцепляясь руками в край стойки в попытке отломать от неё кусок.  
– Это вы мне? – Сотрудник торгового центра перевёл на Дональда свой спокойный взгляд.  
– Дха! – заявил Дон.  
Парень огляделся по сторонам: вокруг него в островке информации больше никого не было.  
– Вам, видимо, нужен представитель, эм… челяди, но я не…  
– Найдхите мнхе мхоих пхлемкхянникхов! – выпалил Дон, нагибаясь вперёд и глядя парню за стойкой прямо в лицо. – Скрхочно!

***

Ровно в десять утра на полке над изголовьем кровати Марка Бикса раздался сигнал будильника. Марк мгновенно открыл глаза, резко сел, глядя сонными глазами за стекло высокого – во всю стену – окна своей спальни, и, поёжившись, потягивая шею, откинул одеяло.  
– Доброе утро, – поднявшись и потягиваясь, сказал он сам себе.  
Следующие полчаса он, в порядке экономии времени, посещал высокоинтеллектуальную и технологичную ванную: принял душ, почистил зубы, язык, часы, трепетно считающие его шажки по территории ванной комнаты, историю браузера и мыслительное пространство. Потрепав по панельке приветствующий его, катающийся по спальне пылесос, Марк добрался до кухни, где выпил стакан отвратительно-овощного фреша, зажевал его стеблем толстенного водянистого сельдерея; и, натянув брюки, рубашку и новую серую толстовку из шкафа серых толстовок, сел на высокий барный стул у окна и затупил в телефон на положенные, вписанные в режим дня четверть часа.  
Закончив с просмотром уведомлений, он прихватил палку для селфи, вышел на балкон, сделал фото на фоне города, присовокупив к нему кучу хештегов вроде «#новыйдень», «#этомугородунуженновыйгерой», и, с чувством выполненного долга перед социумом, запрыгнул на гироскутер, чтобы преодолеть на нём пять метров от двери квартиры до лифта.  
В лифте Марк всецело был занят наблюдением за растущим количеством лайков под своим фото и не замечал остановок на других этажах, как и входящих или выходящих людей. Спустившись на парковку, Бикс бросил там свой гироскутер со словами: «Если любишь, то дождёшься» пересел на транспорт посолиднее, а именно – сегвей. Всё-таки, ему предстояло путешествие по городу, а это вам не шуточки: гироскутером тут не обойдёшься. Замерев на секунду над смартфоном, Марк послушал незабвенное «маршрут построен» и, сунув телефон в карман, а наушники в уши, отчалил в сторону офиса.  
Благополучно добравшись до рабочего места, Марк переобулся, сменил запылившийся сегвей на офисный гироскутер и, получив обычный утренний кофе от специально обученного сотрудника, укатил в обжитое рабочее пространство, по пути делая горы селфи со стаканом кофе в руке.  
– Мистер Бикс… – окликнул его кто-то.  
– По уставу, – вякнул Бикс, крутясь на своём стуле у стола.  
Смартфон Марка пиликнул сообщением. Марк нащёлкал ответ и только затем поднял голову.  
– Ты давно здесь работаешь? – спросил Марк.  
– Два года, мистер Бикс.  
– Зови меня Марк.  
– Два года, Марк.  
– Тогда ты должен знать, что я предпочитаю сперва получать сообщения.  
– Да, Марк. Вы их никогда не читаете.  
Бикс посмотрел на помощника.  
– Ну, так что ты хотел…  
– Хесус.  
– Причём тут Хесус?  
– Это моё имя.  
– Серьёзно? Моего помощника зовут Хесус?  
– Как и все два предыдущие года.  
– Окей, – согласился Марк, утыкаясь в смартфон. – Что ты хотел?  
– Нам пришлось изменить ваше расписание и внести в него пресс-конференцию…  
– Послушай, Матфей…  
– Хесус.  
– Будь здоров. Ну так вот, Пётр, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Отдел аналитики считает, что ваше внезапное, не анонсированное появление на конференции вызовет прирост на восемь…  
– Внезапное? Люблю сюрпризы. Когда и где я должен быть?  
– Строго говоря, вас уже ждёт автомобиль. Текст вашей речи…  
– О! Сообщение, – подожди… Текст моей речи!  
– Именно.  
– Окей, окей, – согласился Марк дважды для верности. – Спасибо, Иаков.  
– Эм… Я…  
– Ты что-то сказал? – поднимаясь со всё ещё крутящегося стула, спросил Марк.  
– Нет, ничего, – сдался Хесус, понуро опустив голову, полагая, что, раз за все два года ему не удалось заставить босса выучить его имя, вероятно, тот не выучит его никогда.  
Утрамбовав Марка, неостановимо продолжающего печатать что-то на смарте, в ожидавшую его машину, Хесус собирался сесть на переднее место рядом с водителем, но услышал с заднего сиденья марково: «Нет, спасибо, я сам разберусь с этим», – не стал спорить с начальством, хотя и осознавал, насколько опасно подчас отпускать легкомысленного босса одного в недра равнодушного города.  
– Купи тако, – сказал вдруг Марк, когда Хесус уже почти захлопнул дверцу авто.  
– Прошу прощения?.. – недоумённо спросил тот.  
– Тако. Когда вернусь, хочу поесть тако.  
– Как скажете, Марк, – кивнул помощник.  
– Ну всё, всё, – махнул рукой Марк. – Обнимать не буду.  
Оставшись в лёгком смущении, Хесус закрыл дверь автомобиля, и тот покинул место парковки, направляясь в сторону одного из торгово-деловых центров на окраине Дакбурга.  
В течение всего пути до пункта назначения Марк разглядывал фотографии котят в ромашках, потом посмотрел пару обучающих видео – о том, как менять колесо у трактора, выращивать тыквы, вырезать картины из арбузов – и напоследок собрал деньги с арендаторов земельных участков виртуально-игровой страны.  
– Сэр, мы на месте, – сообщил водитель.  
– Окей, – нашаривая ручку двери, промямлил Марк. – Сиди, я сам, – добавил он, хотя нанятый водитель и не планировал вставать со своего места.  
Открыв дверцу, Марк нашарил ногой асфальт, вылез из салона авто и, захлопнув дверцу за спиной, сделал пару шагов, закрывая приложение с игрой и открывая карту города.  
– Мгм, – сказал он сам себе, находя мигающую точку своего местоположения и метку, в сторону которой необходимо двигаться. – Понятно, – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь в нужном направлении, и, не глядя по сторонам, пошёл вперёд, игнорируя перемещение едва успевающих тормозить и оттого громко сигналящих автомобилей в зоне парковки.  
Не отрывая взгляда от экрана и периодически сверяясь с картой, Марк добрался до делового центра, миновал двери, подошёл к лестнице, поднялся на второй этаж, вошёл в конференц-зал, сел на свободное место, дождался нужного времени, тихо поднялся на сцену, прочитал по смартфону свою речь и, не слушая аплодисментов, так же тихо спустился со сцены, протиснулся между рядов и покинул зал.  
Всё должно было окончиться благополучно. Марк почти уже был готов вернуться обратно к автомобилю, когда, чихнув не по расписанию, он на секунду отвлёкся от смартфона и заметил краем глаза огромный красочный щит с рекламой вафель, политых сиропом.  
– У меня есть четырнадцать минут, – взглянув на часы, произнёс он. – Я как раз успеваю съесть вафлю с мороженым.  
Повернувшись в сторону торговой части здания, он достаточно уверенно побрёл в сторону новой точки прибытия, и именно в этот момент с жизнью Марка произошло нечто настолько же невероятное, насколько и непредвиденное. Позже он, как ни старался, никак не мог объяснить, как же с ним могло произойти настолько необъяснимое событие.  
У Марка Бикса внезапно разрядился смартфон.  
Осознав, что гаджет исчерпал запас внутренней энергии, Марк покачал головой и запустил руку в другой карман толстовки: но тот, что удивительно, оказался пуст. С собой у Марка не оказалось ни одного запасного телефона. Ухмылка слетела с его лица в мгновение ока. Он вдруг осознал себя стоящим посреди торгового центра, пестрящего вывесками, – с кучей коридоров, магазинов и залов – с «одноразовым» фитнес-браслетом на руке, но без смартфона, а значит, и без возможности выйти в интернет и выложить пару селфи себя в состоянии отчаяния.  
Пожав плечами, Марк решил идти куда глаза глядят – и, следуя такому нехитрому способу самоспасения, вышел к стойке с огромной надписью “Информация”, за которой, тем не менее, никого почему-то не было. Неожиданно намётанный глаз Марка уловил под столом торчащее из розетки зарядное устройство, чрезвычайно напоминающее ему его собственную зарядку для смартфона. Не думая больше ни секунды, Марк шагнул за стойку и нырнул под стол, подключая шнур к своему устройству, и, положив его на тумбочку рядом, оставил на пару минут насладиться лёгкой электрической трапезой.  
Поднявшись из-под стойки, Марк, лишённый привычного смарт-щита, почувствовал себя неуютно – и тем более неприятно было ему заметить, что к стойке информации энергично пробивается некий субъект невысокого роста, в синей матроске и с пакетами в руках.  
– Кхакхахкхахк! – невнятно рявкнул он по направлению к Марку.  
Тот попытался сделать вид, что не видит невнятного говоруна в метре от него.  
– Кхахархахххкхещхекх! – выпалил ещё более гневно парень в матроске.  
– Это вы мне? – осторожно поинтересовался Марк.  
– Дха! – куда более понятно, чем все его предыдущие высказывания, согласился парень.  
Марк окинул взглядом пространство вокруг себя, пытаясь найти, кому передать несчастного посетителя: но, не увидев никого похожего на сотрудников магазина, протянул:  
– Вам, видимо, нужен представитель… э… челяди, но я не…  
«…Не тот, кто вам нужен», – хотел окончить Марк, но парень в матроске, – с дикими глазами и едва ли не извергая пламень, как последний из рода драконов – наклонился и завопил Марку в лицо:  
– Найдхите мнхе мхоих пхлемкхянникхов! Скрчочно!  
– Что? – нахмурил брови Марк.  
– Обхврщвщхке пхехо гщахрмкхкой скхвхквзи, чхктхко дхяхкдя Дхохкнхальдкх ждхтёт сквоикх пхклемкхянникховкх укх инкхфкостхкойкхи!  
Марк вдохнул в лёгкие побольше воздуха, поднял вверх палец… и осознавая, что не понял ни единого слова, выдохнул, опустил руку и принял крайне озадаченный вид.  
– Извини, друг, но я ничего не понял, – сказал он, нагибаясь к тумбочке за стойкой, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли ему забрать свой телефон и поскорее уйти из шумного места с назойливым посетителем.  
За стойкой раздался обречённый кряк, какой-то шорох, другие подозрительные звуки, после чего до ушей Бикса внезапно донёсся бархатный чарующий баритон, и баритон этот обеспокоенно произнёс:  
– Сэр, я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи! Вы ведь в состоянии сделать объявление по громкой связи о том, что Дональд Дак ждёт племянников Хьюи, Дьюи и Луи у стойки информации?  
От резкого порыва сейчас же выпрямиться, Марк внезапно встретился затылком с краем стойки, но, не придав этому особого значения, встал столбом, потирая ушибленную голову.  
– Кто это сказал? – спросил он в пространство, понимая, что у стойки по-прежнему нет никого, кроме странного парня в матроске.  
– Сэр, я требую, чтобы вы это сделали! – повысив тон, настойчиво попросил Дональд.  
Марк повернул голову в его сторону, настраивая на нём фокус и с трудом накладывая ощущения от нового тембра – мощного и глубокого, с едва заметной хрипотцой – на изображение низенького, тщедушного морячка с сердитым выражением лица.  
– Одну минуту, – стекая по стойке и садясь на стул, отозвался Марк, глядя на это невообразимое зрелище напротив. – Что нужно сказать?  
– Дядя Дональд Дак ждёт племянников у стойки с информацией, – послушно повторил сердитый Дон.  
– Значит, дядя? – уточнил Марк.  
– Так точно, – сказал Дональд.  
– Дональд Дак?  
– Именно, чёрт подери! – фыркнул тот.  
Марк поставил перед Дональдом микрофон, нажимая кнопку на стойке.  
– Говорите, – велел он.  
Дональд устало выдохнул и начал:  
– Уважаемые Луи, Хьюи и Дьюи Дак, ваш дядя ожидает вас у стойки информации. Повторяю…  
Марк прикрыл глаза, приготовившись слушать.  
– Луи, Хьюи и Дьюи Дак, – повторял Дон – и его гулкий голос эхом разносился по всем этажам торгового центра. – Немедленно идите к стойке информации... иначе вам не поздоровится!  
Отодвинувшись от микрофона, Дональд наклонился за своими пакетами – затем, подняв их с пола, бросил негромкое: «Спасибо, сэр», – и, отойдя в сторону, остался ждать своё семейство.  
Всё то время, пока Дональд стоял в ожидании, Марк не сводил глаз с его профиля, не до конца отдавая себе отчёт в том, что с ним творится, но понимая, что должен был что-то сделать. Пока он думал, произошло счастливое объединение семейства, сопровождаемое парой ментальных подзатыльников каждому из трёх племянников, – руки Дональда были заняты пакетами – и группа родственников степенно поплелась к выходу из торгового центра. Забыв всё, о чём он только что думал, Марк выскочил из-за стойки информации, обгоняя уходящих Даков и, преграждая путь к отступлению, остановился напротив Дональда.  
– Это же Бикс! – выпалил Луи.  
– Кто? – спросил у него Дональд.  
– Миллиардер Марк Бикс! – объяснил хор племянников.  
– Всего лишь скромный владелец корпорации Ваддл и миллиардер, – нежно пробормотал растроганный Марк.  
– Он? – удивился Дон. – Я только что видел его за стойкой информации…  
– Надо же, как неловко получилось, – приходя в своё обычное состояние болтливости, протараторил Бикс. – Но-но, я забуду о недоразумении! Я вполне готов к тому, чтобы вы угостили меня кофе в качестве извинения.  
– Но… – попытался перебить его Дональд.  
– Завтра в три в той кофейне! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Марк, указывая в сторону упомянутой кофейни. – О, вы так добры ко мне, это так великодушно… Однако, я занятой человек, поэтому, прошу меня простить, я вынужден вас покинуть. До встречи завтра, мистер Дак, чао! Стоп, – он остановил сам себя. – А где выход?  
Луи молча указал на крутящуюся дверь впереди.  
– Спасибо, – помахал ему рукой Марк, резко развернулся и шустро удалился на выход.  
– Что это было, дядя Дональд? – изумлённо глядя Биксу вслед, спросил Луи.  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Дон. – Но возьми часть пакетов: у меня затекла рука.

Водитель слегка смутился, когда мистер Бикс упал на сиденье рядом с ним и, махнув рукой, словно извозчику на лошади, скомандовал:  
– В офис!  
Выговорившись, Марк погрузился в глубокомысленное молчание, уставившись в юбку гавайской танцовщицы напротив. В полном молчании преодолев путь до офиса, из-за пробки растянувшийся на полтора часа, Марк сильно искусал от излишней задумчивости кончик пальца и вылез из автомобиля ещё более задумчивым, чем когда в него садился.  
Он долго ходил взад-вперёд по парковке, пока не нашёл офисный гироскутер.  
Не спеша вторгнувшись в помещения Ваддла, Марк мимодумно покатился в сторону своего рабочего стола, за которым он, как правило, никогда не сидел и держал в помещении только для того, чтобы было куда, в случае чего, ставить коробку с пиццей или ноутбук – что-нибудь посмотреть.  
– С возвращением, Марк, – раздалось совсем рядом приветствие помощника.  
– А, привет-привет, Фома, – отозвался большой босс, проезжая мимо него. – Принеси-ка мне новый смартфон.  
– А где старый?.. – увязавшись следом, поинтересовался помощник.  
– Отдал на благотворительность, – сообщил Бикс.  
– Кто-то постит с вашего телефона ваши интимные фото из ванной, Марк.  
– Стоимость компании падает?  
– Да нет, наоборот, растёт.  
– Тогда пусть постит дальше! – сделал вывод Марк, не теряя своего довольного вида.  
– Как скажете, – смущённо согласился Хесус. – Тако ждёт на столе.  
– Что, прости?  
– Вы просили меня купить вам тако.  
– Это было два часа назад! Убери всё с моего стола, я не голоден.  
– Хорошо, Марк, – безэмоционально отозвался помощник, до смерти привыкший к такого рода сюжетным поворотам в настроении босса.  
– Что там дальше в моей жизни? – спросил Марк.  
– Через шесть минут кофе, час на написание статьи, потом обед, после обеда встреча, после встречи перерыв, ещё одна встреча, йога, выступление, ужин, бар, душ, сон, полуночный перекус, похмелье... Простите, зачитался.  
– Принеси мне смартфон, – садясь на стул и запрокидывая голову, как умирающая оперная певица, повелел Бикс.  
– Сию секунду, Марк, – кивнул помощник и кинулся в шкаф с кучей запасных смартфонов, доставая очередной из них, и сунул его поскорее начальнику в требовательно протянутую руку, чтобы тот успокоился, как младенец, которому наконец вернули соску.  
Включив гаджет, Марк в самом деле затих и сосредоточился на нём.  
– Иди, – попросил он помощника и тот побежал делать кофе, чтобы успеть приготовить его к положенному времени.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Марк нашёл номер телефона под грифом «Совершенно Секретно Ф*лкон Гр*йвс» и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
– Да! – грубо и раздражённо ответили на том конце.  
– Грэйвс? – спросил Марк.  
– А ты кого ожидал услышать? – буркнул Грэйвс в трубку.  
– Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, Фэл, тебя не взорвали и не застрелили. У меня к тебе такое дело: мы должны расстаться.  
– Мы никогда и не были вместе, тупой кусок идиота! – прорычал Фэлкон.  
– Неважно!.. – Марк приостановился. – Вот тебе лишь бы спорить, – с укором сказал он.  
– Да я… Да мы… Я и рядом с тобой не встану, не то, что с тобой быть, мерзкий ты тип! Прекрати говорить так, будто у нас были какие-то отношения.  
– Но ты же...  
– Хотел тебя убить, и с удовольствием бы сделал это прямо сейчас, если бы находился рядом!  
– Ну всё, всё, – примиряюще произнёс Марк.  
– А ну-ка перестань со мной разговаривать таким тоном! – заявил Грейвс. – Мы никогда не были вместе, запомни, наконец! Оставь меня в покое! И не звони сюда больше!  
– Да посто-ой же ты, послушай! – пересаживаясь со стула в подвесное кресло и забираясь в него с ногами, попросил Марк.  
– Мне некогда! У меня клиент на мушке! Я вешаю трубку!  
– Не-ет! Посто-ой. Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Грэйвс шумно выдохнул в трубку.  
– Ладно! – рявкнул он. – Только быстро.  
– Короче, – обнимая себя за колено и закатывая глаза, припоминая, начал Марк, – сегодня я ездил на конфу в деловой центр… Такой, ты знаешь, с синеньким стеклом на фасаде.  
– С каким ещё, перо мне в бок, синеньким стеклом?! – сдержанно кипя, готовый взорваться в любую секунду, пробурчал Фэлкон.  
– На выезде из города, – как ни в чём не бывало, продолжал Марк. – Ну, ты знаешь!  
– Допустим, – холодно сказал Грэйс.  
– Так вот, – кивнул Марк. – Я заблудился и вышел в торговую зону.  
– Можно короче?  
– В торго-ву-ю зо-ну, – протянул Марк, – вы-шел я.  
Грэйвс уже никак не комментировал его слова, поскольку, судя по напряжённому молчанию и тихому сопению, смирился со своей участью и продолжал слушать.  
– У меня разрядился телефон, – продолжал Марк. – Я.. Ой! Спасибо. Мне принесли кофе. М, как вкусно. У меня разрядился телефон, и я думал, что я там умру. Ну, выход не смогу найти или туалет. Но я увидел стойку информации. "Спасение!" – подумал я. Не тут-то было – за ней никого не было.  
– В другой раз подойдёшь к охраннику и спросишь у него, куда идти, – вставил Грэйвс.  
– О, а я не подумал, – заметил Марк. – В другой раз так и сделаю. Спасибо.  
– Да не за что, – значительно смягчившись, отозвался Грэйвс.  
– Такой вот я глупый, не догадался, у кого спросить…  
– Да перестань, не глупый ты.  
– Но я нашёл там розетку, чтобы зарядить севший смарт, – игнорируя комментарий, продолжал Марк. – Сижу я себе под столом, заряжаю телефон, как вдруг откуда ни возьмись появляется бешеный иностранец и начинает тараторить на каком-то сербском языке, не умолкая ни секунду. Болтает и болтает, что-то требует, а я не понимаю ни слова. Вот, думаю, пристал, заноза.  
– М… Знакомое чувство, – пробормотал Грэйвс.  
– Я подумал – ну ладно, болтаешь ты и болтай. Нырнул обратно к телефону, посмотрел, а он еле-еле включился: надо ещё секундочку подождать, чтобы хотя бы одно деление высветилось.  
– Я потерял нить.  
– Ты чем там слушаешь? Я говорю: надо было ещё секундочку подождать, чтобы высветилось одно деление. И тут… Ты не поверишь! Ой, у меня дырочка на носке… досадно.  
– Бикс!!!  
– А?!  
– Продолжай!  
– Я говорю: дырка в носке.  
– Под столом с тобой что случилось!?  
– В целом – ничего особенного.  
– Я тебя дистанционно порву на клочки.  
– Это очень мило, но ты не даёшь мне рассказывать. В общем, слышу я голос такой… чудный. Как твой, только ещё круче.  
– Круче, чем у меня?  
– Я говорил, ты не поверишь. Этот голос говорит мне, чтобы я сию секунду сделал объявление по громкой связи. Я грациозно поднимаюсь из-под стола, ищу, откуда звук, а передо мной, представь, только какой-то невнятный тип… шикарный крошечный парень с фееричным голосом. Слово за слово, я позвал его выпить завтра кофе. Вернее, он меня позвал меня выпить завтра кофе. Там путаная история, ты не поймёшь.  
– Ну-ка притормози-ка, – повелел Грэйвс. – Ты что, идёшь завтра на свидание с каким-то мутным типчиком?  
– Вроде того.  
– Куда ты идёшь на свидание с этим смертником?  
– Да туда же, в кофейню у стойки информации в торговом центре с синеньким…  
– С синеньким стеклом, я понял. Во сколько?  
– В три часа дня.  
– Ну, посмотрим, – многообещающим тоном проговорил Фэлкон.  
– Ты хочешь пойти со мной?  
– Что? С ума сошёл? Да ни за что. Меня вообще не интересует, куда ты ходишь, с кем и во сколько.  
– Вот как? Чудесно. Я хотел у тебя спросить: мне лучше надеть серую толстовку с молнией, как бы кэжуал, или серый кардиган, как бы я модник?  
– Я очень занят, – заявил Грэйвс. – Некогда мне с тобой обсуждать шмотки.  
Сказав так, он, не прощаясь, повесил трубку. Марк удивлённо уставился на поверхность смартфона со сброшенным звонком. Он попытался позвонить Фэлкону ещё разок, но тот отключил устройство полностью, так что, не получив совета по поводу лучшей одежды для свидания, Марк пересел поближе к столу, чтобы самому принять это ответственное решение, параллельно делая вид, будто пишет продолжение статьи, писать которое он не собирался.

**2\. Морфлот**

Прицепившись к рукаву матроски Дональда, Луи неотрывно следовал за ним, мешая дяде надраивать шваброй палубу собственной лодки, пришвартованной у края бассейна во дворе дома Скруджа МакДака.  
– Дядя Дональд, а ты пойдёшь сегодня пить кофе с Биксом? – приставал к дяде племянник.  
– Ещчхё чхего, – пытаясь высвободить руку, сердито ответил Дак-старший.  
– Дядя Дональд, а можно тогда мы пойдём и скажем, что ты не придёшь?  
– Ещхчё чхкего! – сердясь сильнее, выпалил Дон. – Никхуда вхы нхке пойдхёте! Яскхно!?  
– Ясно, дядя Дональд… – вздохнул Луи. – Но, может, ты всё-таки передумаешь?  
– Хкватхит обх этхом расскхуждхать! – буркнул Дональд. – Отправкхляйся в скхвою кхомхнату! Разкховор окхончен!  
– Так точно: отправляться в свою комнату, – покорился Луи, оставляя рукав дядюшки в покое и нехотя уходя с палубы, чтобы пойти в особняк МакДака, где находилась его комната.  
Как только он ушёл, Дональд остановился в натирании палубы, помедлил полминуты, после чего убрал швабру в ведро, отставляя его в сторонку. Оглядевшись, как беглый преступник, Дон тихо удалился в свою каюту, чтобы там, будучи скрытым от посторонних глаз, выудить из ящика комода чёрную кофту с капюшоном.  
Переодевшись, Дон подошёл к зеркалу и, оценивающе на себя посмотрев, потёр подбородок и нахмурился. Не побриться ли? Хотя на кой чёрт ему бриться, когда у него на лице и так не растёт ничего путного? В конце концов, рассердившись на самого себя из-за воображаемого диалога с самим собой, Дональд презрительно отбросил мысль о бритве, почувствовав в таком мимолётном желании какое-то излишне нарочитое приготовление к свиданию, на которое он, говоря по совести, не собирался все предыдущие двадцать два часа до той секунды, когда всё же решил, что пойдёт.  
Таким образом, лишь только переменив матроску на чёрную кофту, Дон решил, что на этом прихорашиваний с него хватит. Тенью выскользнув из каюты, он спустился с лодки и, прячась за строениями и деревьями, стал пробираться к выходу с территории особняка.  
– Куда вы намылились, мистер Дак? – Услышал он прямо над своим ухом, когда, нагнувшись за каким-то кустом, пытался разведать обстановку.  
– Ваа! – Подскочил Дон на месте, схватившись за сердце.  
– Не хотела вас испугать, – заверила экономка Скруджа МакДака, суровая миссис Бентина Бикли, с каменным лицом складывая руки за спиной. – Решила поинтересоваться, не случилось ли чего. Слишком уж заметно и подозрительно вы крадётесь по двору.  
– У мхеня дкхела в Дакхскхбургхе, – сообщил Дональд.  
– Понятно, – тоном человека, ясно осознающего истинные причины происходящего, сказала Бикли. – Помощь не нужна?  
– Чтхо?.. – опешил Дак. – Нхет!  
– Наше дело предложить, – качнув головой, заметила Бикли. – Удачи.  
– Нкхе нухкна мхне удхача, – фыркнул Дональд.  
– Да идите уже, – махнула Бикли на него рукой.  
Дональд сделал пару весьма гордых шагов, но, внезапно вспомнив, что крадётся, снова скрючился, исчезая за кустами по направлению к выходу.

***

Без четверти три в кофейне было чрезвычайно многолюдно, поэтому, когда какому-то большому плечистому парню в чёрной кофте с капюшоном, натянутом на голову, не нашлось места, он подошёл к столику, занятому тремя подростками в чёрных кофтах с капюшонами, натянутыми на голову, и спросил:  
– Могу ли я присесть на свободный стул, господа?  
– Садитесь, – позволил один из них, продолжая скрывать своё лицо в тени капюшона.  
– Извините, – произнёс большой парень, задев спиной какого-то высокого официанта с пышными усами, пока садился.  
– Ничего страшного, – отозвался официант.  
Без одной минуты три в дверь кофейни, пялясь, как обычно, в экран смартфона, вошёл Марк. Он резко поднял голову, оглядывая зал: не было ни единого свободного места.  
Большой парень в чёрной кофте наклонился к гостям за соседним столиком и сказал:  
– Уходите.  
– Но, сэр, мы ещё не выпили свой кофе.  
Большой парень достал что-то из кармана, переложил в карман одного из гостей за соседним столиком и повторил:  
– Уходите.  
Большой парень притопнул на них ногой, и они в то же мгновение поднялись с мест, освобождая столик. Увидев всё издалека, Марк Бикс, стоящий у двери, радостно улыбнулся, прошёл в заведение и уселся за стол. Он подозвал официанта с усами и попросил воды с лимоном.  
Оставшись за столиком в одиночестве, он положил смартфон в карман. Побарабанив по столу пальцам, он снова достал смарт, посмотрел на него и убрал обратно, потом облокотился на стол и посмотрел на стёкла витрин. Посидев так секунд пять, он ещё раз достал телефон, положил его перед собой и с минуту не отрываясь смотрел на изображение цифр на поверхности. Спохватившись, он поскорее убрал его в карман снова и снова же достал, проверяя, сколько прошло секунд. Сжав смартфон в руках, он побелел и стал потихоньку краснеть от напряжения, но волнение прервал усатый официант, принёсший бутылку с водой и стакан с лимоном и соломинкой, и приступ прошёл, так и не начавшись.  
Плеснув воды в стакан, Марк сделал глоток, после чего поморщился, но, приняв низкое качество оной, как неизбежность, отпил ещё немного. В какой-то момент Марку показалось, что на него смотрят, он медленно повернул голову в противоположную от двери сторону: люди в чёрной одежде за соседним столиком дружно рассматривали стену. «Фанаты», – подумал Марк и перевёл взгляд обратно к двери.  
Наконец, она приоткрылась, в кофейню шмыгнул ещё один посетитель в чёрной кофте с капюшоном. Марк сунул руку в карман, сжал влажной ладонью смартфон, вытянулся, слегка даже привстав навстречу вошедшему. Тот остановился, кинул взгляд вдаль и направился прямо к Биксу, садясь на свободный стул напротив него и только тогда снимая с головы капюшон, представая перед Марком и посетителями кофейни Дональдом Даком собственной персоной.  
– Я не заказал ещё кофе, – сообщил Марк, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы казаться нарочито развязным, – потому что не знаю, какой ты пьёшь кофе. А какой ты пьёшь? Я люблю с миндальной пенкой. Люблю ореховый. Только не очень сладкий, – рассуждал он. – Обычно сиропа достаточно. Можно не добавлять сахар или, ты знаешь, лучше даже сахарный сироп. Который не нужен, если пьёшь кофе с ореховым. Напомни, как тебя зовут? Шучу, конечно же, я помню. Дональд. Я бы не смог забыть, даже если бы очень постарался. Хотя обычно я всё на свете забываю. Ах, что вчера была за история! Я рассказал её одному знакомому, и он мне не поверил, но это было умилительно. Особенно тот момент, когда я стукнулся головой об стол. Это было так забавно: бум! И я такой: бум! Я бываю иногда таким глупым. – Бикс мечтательно улыбнулся, скосив глаза в сторону. – У, я чуть не забыл про кофе! В кофейне забыл про кофе – понял, понял? Ох, ну я и шутник. Официант! Какой тебе? Нет! Давай начнём с чистого листа: латте с сахарным сиропом. Ничего лишнего. У тебя ведь нет аллергии на молоко? Или на кофе, или воду… Официант!  
– Чего изволите, сэр? – спросил усатый официант, становясь рядом с Марком.  
Дональд поднял на усатого официанта отупевший за время монолога Бикса взгляд и внезапно понял, что официант никто иной, как Бикли в искусном гриме усатого официанта. Об этом происшествии саму Бентину уведомил факт ошарашенных глаз Дональда.  
– Два латте, – распорядился Бикс. – И сахарный сироп. Спасибо.  
– Два латте и сироп, – повторила с каким-то славянским акцентом усатая Бикли и, поклонившись, прошла мимо Дональда, сверля его подозрительным взглядом.  
От её взгляда Дон невольно покрылся холодным потом, не совсем, правда, понимая, по какой причине у него от её присутствия зарождается невнятное, но нехорошее предчувствие.  
– О чём мы говорили? – продолжил Марк. – Неважно. А! Про аллергию. Значит, так: у меня аллергия на пыльцу ландышей, масло дерева ши и я плохо переношу глютен. Впрочем, моя жизнь, само собой, невероятно увлекательна, я ходячий хайп, но мне хочется, чтобы теперь ты мне что-нибудь рассказал. Можешь просто произнести «да» или «нет», перечислить алфавит или цифры. Что угодно. Просто скажи что-нибудь. Если можно, я бы даже записал.  
Дональд поднял бровь, глядя на счастливое лицо Бикса.  
– Пхкрхо ахкрлерхкгию?..  
За соседним столиком раздался приступ гомерического хохота, который, правда, тут же был подавлен искусственным кашлем.  
– Чего? – во все глаза уставился Марк на Дональда.  
– Я пхрихшёл скхюдха толькхо, чтхобкхы изкхвинитьсхя и скхазать, чткхо нкхе хкочху пхкить нихкакхой кхофхе, – твёрдо сказал тот.  
– А ты не мог бы сказать то же самое другим голосом? – спросил Марк. – Таким, как в прошлый раз.  
– Хку мхкенхя повхрежхдённкхы скхвызхки, такх чхто чтхобы гкховоркхить бокхлекхрахкщхкрш… – принялся Дональд за долгое и непонятное объяснение, в процессе которого Марк перестал понимать его совершенно, заскучал и постепенно перестал слушать, достав из кармана смартфон.  
В конце концов Марк залип настолько, что не обратил внимания на то, как принесли кофе, как Дональд высказался и куда-то ушёл. Внезапно обратив внимание лишь на то, что скучный болтливый серб больше не скрипит напротив него, Марк поднял голову, взглянул в уголок экрана смартфона, понял, что потратил впустую целых двадцать пять минут и с разочарованным видом поднялся из-за столика.  
Около выхода, куда он тащился со скоростью улитки, не замечая ничего, кроме количества растущих лайков в своём профиле, его кто-то окликнул.  
– Прошу прощения… Ты уходишь?  
Остолбенев на месте, Бикс повернул голову и, высмотрев сконфуженного Дональда Дака, кинулся на него, впечатывая его в стену, почти утыкаясь носом в его нос.  
– Что произошло?! – спросил он. – Как ты это делаешь? Откуда взялся голос?  
– Я двадцать минут тебе сейчас объяснял! – повысил тон Дональд, не пытаясь, однако, вырываться. – Что связки повреждены, что могу чётко выговаривать слова только с синтезатором речи и всё такое. Сказал, что сейчас вернусь из туалета…  
– Честное слово, я ничего из этого не понял, – вертя головой, сообщил Марк.  
– Но ты, вроде как, собрался уходить?  
– Нет, – сказал Бикс.  
– Тогда, может, хотя бы отпустишь меня? – осторожно спросил Дон.  
– Нет, – повторил Марк.  
Чувствуя, как его охватывает нарастающее чувство неловкости, смущаясь под взглядами людей, Дональд поднял край капюшона и, прикрывая им часть лица, увёл вцепившегося в него Бикса обратно к столику, стремясь скрыться от взоров людей, наблюдавших сцену зажиманий у стенки.  
– Ты так и будешь держать меня за обе руки? – спросил Дональд, пойманный за руки в ту же секунду, как только он положил их на крышку стола.  
– Да, – ответил Марк.  
– Но… я даже не мог бы пить кофе, – неловко улыбнулся Дональд.  
– Наклонись, обхвати трубочку губами и… – посоветовал Марк.  
– Если быть предельно откровенным, я пришёл сюда только для того, чтобы… – повышая громкость перебил Дональд, пытаясь сохранить серьёзный вид.  
– Я знаю, я знаю, – промурлыкал Бикс.  
– Нет, чтобы...  
– Знаю, я знаю, – с блаженной улыбкой кивал Бикс.  
– Хватит! – раздался выкрик со стороны соседнего стола. – Разворковались тут!  
Вскочив со стула, большой парень сорвал с себя чёрную кофту с капюшоном, открывая взорам общественности деловой костюм и преображаясь из мрачного незнакомца в могучего широкоплечего Фэлкона Грейвса. Один из троих подростков рядом с ним потянулся, было, снять и свою кофту тоже, но сидящий рядом дёрнул его за руку, шепнув: «Рано! Не пали контору!».  
– Вот же встреча, – залепетал обыденным тоном Бикс. – Хола, приятель. Как оно?  
– Ты… – Фэлкон ткнул пальцем в плечо Бикса.  
– Ау, что я тебе сделал? – спросил Марк.  
Грэйвс сжал пальцами переносицу, раздражённо потирая её.  
– Отпусти его, – велел он Марку.  
– М-м-м… Йеп! – выпалил тот, разжимая руки и выпуская вырывающиеся ладони Дональда из своей хватки.  
– А ты… – повернулся Фэлкон к Дональду.  
– Я как раз хотел… – начал Дон, вскакивая со стула и планируя сказать, что хотел уйти, но договорить ему не дали.  
– Ты – пойдёшь со мной, – сообщил Гревйс.  
– Дядя Дональд! – раскрывая инкогнито, завопили племянники за соседним столом, принимая каждый в меру своей фантазии разные боевые стойки.  
– Дак?! – стряхивая с подноса салфетки и готовясь отражать удары, крикнула от кассы через всю кофейню усатая Бикли-официант.  
Сидящий рядом дедушка ужаснулся и вскрикнул:  
– Сэр... Мэм?..  
– Дедуля? – спросил мальчик лет трёх.  
– Фэлли? – замахал руками Бикс.  
– Какого чёрта тут происходит?! – поинтересовался Грэйвс.  
– Если тронешь дядю Дональда, будешь иметь дело со мной! – заявил Луи. – Со всеми нами!  
– Да с чего вдруг… Фуф, как здесь душно. Не собираюсь я никого трогать, – объяснил всем Грэйвс. – Просто надо поговорить.  
– Говори здесь! – потребовал Дью.  
– С глазу на глаз, – уточнил Фэлкон.  
– Отставить истерику, вон из бухты! – разразился приказом Дональд, выходя из-за могучей фигуры Грэйвса и прерывая спор. – Я иду и разговариваю с этим парнем. – Он указал на оробевшего Фэлкона. – Вы остаётесь здесь и не вмешиваетесь! Всем всё ясно?  
– Да, дядя, – пропищал молодняк.  
– Да, сэр, – подтянувшись, отрапортовала Бикли.  
– Да, свит-твит, – пролепетал очарованный Бикс.  
– Оставайтесь на местах, – ещё более низким и убедительным голосом окончил Дон. – Вернусь – поговорим.  
Он сказал это и, закатывая рукава кофты до локтей, вышел из кофейни. Грэйвс хмуро вышел за ним следом. Как только они вышли, Хьюи, Луи, Дьюи и Марк прилипли к стеклу витрины, чтобы посмотреть на то, что произойдёт дальше, но Дак с Грэйвсом зашли за угол, вызвав у всей кофейни возглас разочарования.  
За углом Дональд остановился, Фэлкон встал с ним рядом и спросил:  
– Куришь?  
– У меня же дети, – заметил Дак.  
– У тебя ещё и дети? – покосился на него Грэйвс, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки.  
– Да, – кивнул Дональд с вызовом, отвечая на его взгляд. – Ещё и дети.  
– Чудно, – пробормотал Грэйвс, прикуривая.  
Пару секунд Грэйвс молчал.  
– Служил? – спросил он, выдохнув дым.  
– Морфлот, – ответил Дон.  
– Военно-воздушные силы, – протягивая руку, сказал Грэйвс.  
Дак степенно и с чувством собственного достоинства пожал его протянутую руку.  
– Дело такое, – сказал Грэйвс, не выпуская руки Дональда. – Я как будто бы немного присматриваю за ним… – Он кивнул в сторону кофейни. – За Биксом.  
– Причём здесь я? – не понял Дональд.  
Грэйвс затянулся последней затяжкой, выдохнул дым и, отправив окурок в урну, сказал:  
– Теперь это твоя забота.  
– Придержи лебедей! – выкидывая указательный палец вверх, остановил его Дак. – Я пришёл сюда только затем, чтобы сказать ему, – он кивнул в сторону кофейни так же, как только что Грэйвс, – Биксу, что я не хотел…  
Фэлкон перехватил Дональда за вытянутый палец, сжав кулак.  
– Теперь это твоя забота, – повторил он тише и загадочнее, всматриваясь в самый центр зрачков Дональда.  
– Послушай-ка меня, салага, – подтягивая Грейвса ближе к своему лицу смятым в его кулаке пальцем, прошептал Дак с ещё большей угрозой в голосе, – он станет моей заботой только тогда, когда я сам решу о нём заботиться.  
– А ты решишь о нём заботиться? – наклоняясь ниже, спросил Грэйвс.  
– Возмо-ожно, – подтягивая его ещё на сантиметр ближе к лицу, прохрипел Дональд.  
– Вот и договорились, – сатанинским бурчанием отозвался Грэйвс, резко выпуская его палец.  
– Договорились, – одними губами пробормотал угрожающий Дон.  
– Я слежу за тобой, – предупредил Фэлкон.  
– Это я слежу за тем, как ты следишь за мной, – отбил Дак.  
Грэйвс замер на мгновение, после чего выпрямился и, отряхивая пиджак, буднично произнёс:  
– Пожалуй, достаточно.  
– Да, неплохо постояли, – согласился Дак. – Я пойду обратно. Ты?  
– О, я ещё постою тут, покурю. Там ужас, как душно.  
– И не говори, – покачал головой Дональд, заходя за угол. – Ну ладно, счастливо. Рад был познакомиться.  
– Взаимно, – помахал рукой вслед Грэйвс.

Увидев сквозь стекло возвращающегося Дональда Дака в гордом одиночестве, Бикли уронила поднос.  
– Он же не убил его, правда? – спросила она у племянников.  
– Надеюсь, – неуверенно ответил Хьюи, с опаской оглянувшись на неё.  
Когда Дон вошёл в кофейню, Бикли, прикрыв рот вместе с накладными усищами ладонью, шепнула:  
– Надо же надевать перчатки!  
– Что? – не понял Дональд.  
– Куда ты дел здоровяка?  
– Он курит там стоит… – пробормотал Дон. – Вы о чём вообще?  
– Ни о чё-ом! – пропела Бентина, уходя в подсобку, чтобы снять уже свои усы и переодеться обратно в форму экономки.  
– Сэр! – обратился к Дональду какой-то парень из-за столика. – Можно нам уже выйти из кофейни?  
– Да, пожалуйста! – поддержала какая-то женщина. – У меня дети дома!  
– Конечно, – удивился Дак тому, что все у него отпрашиваются.  
Из-за столиков массово начали вставать посетители.  
– Спасибо, сэр! – поблагодарил Дональда кто-то из выходящих, похлопав по плечу.  
– Вы ведь из полиции, правда? – спросил ещё кто-то, проходя мимо.  
– Нет, я… – краснея, пробормотал Дональд.  
– Тише ты, он секретный агент, – зашептал кто-то.  
– Это мой дядя, – выпалил Дьюи, обводя Дональда рукой. – Он просто слишком крут.  
Дак-старший перевёл на него взгляд.  
– А вы трое что здесь делаете?!  
– Ой-ой-ой… – пробубнил Дью, пытаясь незаметно отшагнуть от дядьки, но цепкая рука ухватила его за капюшон.  
– Дядя Дональд, нам просто было интересно, – попытался разрядить обстановку Хьюи. – Чем всё закончится…  
– Если я куда-то ухожу один, значит, у меня есть дела, которые я намерен решить в одиночку! Значит, мне не нужна компания. А тебе я вообще велел идти в свою комнату, – напомнил Дональд.  
– Ты не ему, а мне велел, – заступился за брата Луи.  
– Тогда почему ты не в своей комнате?! – перешёл к третьему племяннику Дон, разъяряясь сильнее. – И вообще…  
Дональд поднял руку, чтобы начать что-то доказывать, но замер, уставившись на неё.  
– О господи! Что за фигня у тебя с пальцем?! – заорал Луи. – Почему он гнётся в обратную сторону!? Он не должен так делать! Это не хорошо!  
Смотря на скомканный палец, Дональд спокойно проговорил:  
– Судя по всему, он сломан. Но это не важно, – добавил он загробным голосом. – Не переводи тему, Луи Дак!  
Вспышка камеры Бикса прервала пламенную речь Дональда, и тот, выхватив у него надоедливый гаджет и швырнул в ящик с мусором.  
– Я не успел выложить последнее фото, – пожаловался Марк.  
– Не надо меня фотографировать! – предостерёг Дон, сверля его недовольным взглядом. – Я пришёл только затем, чтобы сказать, что не собираюсь приходить!  
– Остроумно, – заметил Бикс, ни капли не смущённый актом утилизации имущества, вынимая из внутреннего кармана толстовки планшет. – Заглядывай завтра в офис Ваддла, чтобы сказать, что не собираешься заглядывать в офис Ваддла. Я обыграл твой хо-од, мне – юниты. Ой. Часы пищат. Должен бежать! Чао-какао!  
Потрясая в воздухе руками с планшетом в знак прощания, Марк мгновенно испарился из кофейни.  
– Я не то имел в виду! – кинулся вдогонку Дональд, но не смог сделать и шага. – Ай!  
Обернувшись, Дак-старший обнаружил, что Бикли, переодевшись в свою нормальную одежду, крепко держит его за руку, приматывая две деревянные палочки для мороженого к его сломанному пальцу.  
– Что? – спросила она, видя его изумлённый взгляд. – Нужен гипс. Пока хотя бы так.  
Дональд выдохнул и прекратил рваться на свободу, позволяя оказать себе медицинскую помощь.  
– Спасибо, – покорно проговорил он.

Грэйвс докуривал пятую сигарету, продолжая стоять за углом, где оставил его Дональд. Он то намеревался гневно уйти домой, то гневно вернуться, чтобы высказать что-нибудь Биксу, словом, пребывал в состоянии чрезвычайной неопределённости, ругая себя за слабохарактерность. После пятой сигареты Грэйвс обнаружил, что пачка его пуста – это придало ему сил. Скомкав картонку, запустив ею в мусорный бак, он поправил галстук и решительно отправился за угол, возжелав перед отъездом всё-таки сказать подлецу Биксу всё, что он о нём думает.  
Поддерживая в душе жажду возмездия, Фэлкон вошёл в крутящуюся дверь торгового центра и ошарашено проследил глазами, как в соседней секции двери из торгового центра выходит Марк, смотря на планшете какой-то ролик про танцующих пингвинов. Вынужденный дойти вместе с дверью до завершения её цикла, Грэйвс тут же развернулся и сразу вышел обратно на улицу в обыкновенную дверь, предназначенную для сотрудников.  
– Бикс! – остановил он босса Ваддл окриком.  
– О-оу, – не прекращая идти в сторону парковки, выдал Марк.  
– А ну, стой! – догоняя его и продолжая идти с ним рядом, выпалил Фэлкон. – Послушай кое-что: с сегодняшнего дня забудь моё имя! Меня для тебя не существует! Удали мой номер телефона и не смей…  
– Где ты оставил машину? – спросил Бикс, поднимая на него взгляд и хлопая ресницами.  
Смутившись от такого вопроса и внезапно в связи с этим онемев, Грэйвс указал в сторону своего автомобиля.  
– Тебе выпала честь подбросить меня до работы, – направляясь в указанную сторону, сообщил Марк. – Не отставай.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что происходит вокруг тебя? – угрюмо поинтересовался Грэйвс.  
– Само собой, само собой, – покивал Бикс. – Кстати, помнишь, почему я тебя уволил?  
– Может, потому что я никогда на тебя не работал? – предположил Фэлкон. – Кроме того постыдного раза, когда ты нанял меня, чтобы сымитировать ограбление века… Хотя, тогда бы мы не познакомились… Великие гнёзда, мы же могли не познакомиться! – с сожалением в голосе произнёс Грэйвс. – Насколько бы моя жизнь была проще!  
– Открой дверь, – пнув колесо его автомобиля, приказал Бикс.  
С укором взглянув на него, владелец колеса с отпечатком ноги основателя Ваддл достал из кармана брелок с ключами, нажал на кнопку на брелоке и, открыв перед Биксом дверцу, подождал, пока тот усядется.  
Пару минут, чему Грэйвс был крайне рад, они ехали молча, однако всё хорошее когда-то заканчивается, так что через две минуты, развалившись в кресле пассажира, Марк сказал:  
– Ты слышал, какой у него голос?  
– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – буркнул Грэйвс, грызя зубочистку.  
В ответ Марк мечтательно вздохнул, устраивая обнимашки с планшетом.  
– Он не из тех, кто станет терпеть тебя, как это делаю я, – сухо заметил Фэлкон.  
Бикс сосредоточенно вгляделся в кончики собственных ногтей, любуясь ими.  
– Может быть, мне и не надо, чтобы он меня терпел. Может быть, поэтому я тебя и уволил. Подумай об этом.  
– Я могу прямо сейчас высадить тебя из машины и оставить посреди шоссе, – предложил Грэйвс.  
– Попробуй, – легкомысленно бросил Бикс. – Посмотрим, что будет дальше.  
Грэйвс скосил глаза в его сторону, почувствовал, как краснеет, и отвернулся в сторону, делая вид, что у него чешется нос. Пораскинув мозгами, он пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что, разумеется, никогда так с Биксом не поступит.  
– Прости, – буркнул он.  
– Скидка на новый концепт ховерборда! – обрадованно воскликнул Бикс, вновь окопавшись в планшете. – Характеристики круче, чем у нашей разработки. Надо бы прикупить. Уже. Кто у нас молодец?  
– Ты, – отозвался Грэйвс.  
– Я, – не задумываясь, подтвердил Бикс.

**3\. Можешь звать меня Дак. Дональд Дак.**

Отдыхая на лежаке у бассейна в тени большого зонта, Дональд с наслаждением потягивал сок из стакана, придерживая его травмированной рукой, из под гипса которой торчали только два пальца. Рядом с ним в смиренной позе стоял его племянник Луи, со скучающим видом обмахивающий слегка поломанного жизнью родственника большим опахалом.  
– Дядя, – позвал Луи, – тебе всё ещё очень больно?..  
Дональд приспустил тёмные очки и, проникшись жалостью к своему малолетнему прислужнику, ответил:  
– Нхеткх, ужхе нхе очхень.  
– Что я тогда тут делаю? – бросая опахало, удивился Луи, разворачиваясь и уходя в особняк Скруджа.  
– Эйх! – возмутился Дон столь наплевательскому отношению к своей частично загипсованной персоне. – Я всхё ещчхё сержхусь!  
В порыве чувств Дональд даже поднялся со своего лежака, чтобы казаться более внушительным.  
– Да-да! Я как раз иду в свою комнату, – крикнул Луи издалека.  
– Такх-то, – удовлетворённо прокрякал Дональд.  
Собираясь лечь обратно, он протянул руку за спину.  
– Як-корный кханат! – выпалил он, нащупав на своём месте кого-то другого и резко оборачиваясь. – Гхледстхоун!  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, кузен, – качнув бровью отозвался Глэдстоун Гэндер, незабвенный родственник Дональда – самый везучий парень в мире, не работавший ни дня своей жизни, но ведущий при этом самый роскошный образ жизни. Сидя на бывшем месте Дональда, он наливал сок из его кувшина в свой стакан.  
– Тхы менхя напугхал! – недовольно заметил Дак, запястьем поднимая очки на лоб.  
– О! – заметив его гипс, протянул Глэдстоун. – Ты опять неудачно повернулся во сне и лёг на свой палец?  
– Вховкхсе нхет, – гордо заявил Дон. – Я скхломал егхо в дхраке, – немного приукрашивая действительность, пояснил он.  
– Надеюсь, избивший тебя парень понёс заслуженное наказание?  
– Сх схего ты тхакх решхил!? – вспыхнул Дональд, – Можхкет, этко я егхо избхил!?  
– С чего я решил? – произнёс, задумавшись, Гэндер.  
– Всхё! – прервал его Дак. – Нхе хкочу об этхом говорхить. Закхрыли тхему.  
Бросив строить мысленные предположения, Глэдстоун вновь повернулся к кузену.  
– Как скажешь, Дон, – сказал он. – Вообще-то я приходил к старику, но решил и тебя проведать, – отставляя стакан с так и не тронутым соком на столик у лежака. – Пожелать выздоровления и подарить кое-что для поднятия морального духа.  
С этими словами Глэдстоун встал с лежака, нырнул рукой во внутренний карман пиджака, вынимая какие-то бумажки.  
– Держи: два пригласительных на вечеринку в самом крутом месте Дакбурга – Золотом Зале отеля Рич.  
– Огхо, тхам жхе дикхо дорогхо, – разглядывая билетики, забеспокоился Дак.  
– Да ладно, это наш дядюшка толстосум устраивает, мне они как обычно ничего не стоили, – отмахнулся Глэдстоун.  
– Схкрудж устхраивает вхечхеринкху? Да схвой счхёт? – спросил Дон. – Тхы ничхегхо нхе путаешхь??  
– Откровенно говоря, за счёт города, – пояснил кузен. – Ты что, не слышал?  
– Чхто я опхять не схлышхал?..  
Глэдстоун сунул ему в лицо свой смартфон, включая на нём запись новостного сюжета Даксбурга и сразу прокручивая его на середину.  
– …одним из интереснейших экспонатов выставки, – скороговоркой вещала ведущая новостей, – является огромная статуя почётного жителя Скруджа Макдака с волынкой в руках, выполненная из чистейшего золота…  
Глэдстоун стащил солнцезащитные очки с головы Дональда, примеряя их и разглядывая себя в отражении воды в бассейне, продолжая держать смартфон перед лицом брата.  
– ...жители города смогут полюбоваться ею единожды во время церемонии открытия, которая состоится в Золотом Зале отеля Рич сегодня вечером…  
– Пригласи подругу или друга, – порекомендовал Глэдстоун, отключая видео и кидая устройство в карман, снимая очки и протягивая их обратно Дональду.  
– Охставь очхи себкхе, – разрешил тот. – Тхебе онхи большчхе идхут.  
– Как скажешь, – сказал Гэндер, забирая очки себе. – Итак, гипс не помешает тебе веселиться? У тебя, надеюсь, найдётся смокинг?  
– Смхо-окхинг… – неопределённо протянул Дон.  
Уперев руку в бок, Глэдстоун окинул кузена скучающим взглядом, после чего элегантно откинул волосы и спросил:  
– Как взрослый парень вроде тебя может существовать вообще без смокинга? Ох, ладно… Ты сейчас занят?  
– У мхенхя былхо однхо дкхело… – проговорил Дональд, вспоминая вчерашнюю встречу с Биксом.  
– Что за дело?  
– Обещчалх дхругу зайхти кх нему в офхис…  
– Отлично, значит, сперва купим смокинг, а после заедем к другу в офис, – поддержал Глэдстоун. – Мне как раз до чёртиков хочется выгулять свой новый “бентли”. А что за офис?  
– Вхаддл.  
– У тебя друзья в Ваддл? – усмехнулся Гэндер. – Дружишь с конкурентами МакДака? А ты не так уж прост, как кажется, братец.  
– Самх схебе удивхляюсь, – пробубнил Дак.  
Всю дорогу Глэдстоун с упоением рассказывал невероятную (хотя обыденную для него с его неизменным везением) историю обретения сказочно дорогого авто, и Дональду слушал его вполуха. Глэдстоун не молчал и всё то время, пока портной усердно колол несчастного Дональда булавками, подгоняя смокинг, и пока они ехали до здания компании Ваддл. Лишь войдя в кондиционированную прохладу офисного пространства, когда болтливый братец слегка приумолк, Дон начал понемногу приходить в себя.  
– Скажи мне, кто твой друг? – весело поинтересовался Глэдстоун, вертя на пальце ключи от машины и шагая в сторону приветливой девушки недалеко от входа.  
– Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? – спросила девушка у Глэдстоуна.  
– Дхоброго дхня, мэм, – поздоровался Дональд, догоняя брата. – Мхне нужкхен Маркх Бикхс.  
– Назовите вашу фамилию, пожалуйста, – попросила девушка.  
– Дак, – сообщил Дональд.  
– Бикс… Бикс…– задумчиво пробормотал Глэдстоун за его спиной. – Однофамилец того выскочки, который здесь всем заправляет?..  
– Марк ожидает вас, – сказала девушка, подняв голову от компьютера и одаривая Дональда очаровательной улыбкой. – Позвольте я вас провожу.  
Она вышла из-за стола и, указывая рукой направление, повела гостей в недра компании.  
– Прошу вас, – она открыла перед братьями стеклянную дверь, за которой за длинным столом сидела толпа истошно креативных молодых людей, перед которыми стоял ещё один парень, вещая что-то отстранённое и размахивая руками в разные стороны. – Марк Бикс, основатель и владелец Ваддл, – сказала девушка, указывая на этого психа, после чего развернулась и ушла.  
– Тогда я сказал ему… – самозабвенно вещал основатель Ваддл, поправляя гарнитуру около рта, – эй, не можешь продать – купи ещё больше, потом продай ещё дороже. Сечёте, о чём я?  
Глэдстоун ткнул Дональда в бок:  
– Это что, правда Бикс? – шепотом спросил он. – Выглядит ещё большим болваном, чем на всех роликах в своём блоге.  
– И что стало с тем вашим партнёром, которому вы давали советы? – спросил Бикса парень с длинной бородой и тоннелями в обоих ушах.  
– Кажется, застрелился, – припомнил Марк.  
– Ужас, как скучно, пойду возьму кофе, – сказал Глэдстоун Дональду, предпочтя улизнуть из зала.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли идею! – воодушевлённо продолжал Бикс тоном пророка тысячелетия. – А что является главной идеей, Иоанн?  
– Хесус, – поправил помощник усталым голосом.  
Марк снова взмахнул ладонью, требуя другого ответа.  
– Чем у тебя больше денег – тем у тебя больше денег, – монотонно проговорил Хесус.  
– Умница, – похвалил Бикс. – На этом закончим. Всем спасибо, особенно мне.  
Сняв гарнитуру с причёски, Марк обернулся и увидел, наконец, Дональда. В эту секунду по всему зданию внезапно заиграла музыка.  
– Танцевальный брейк! – заявил Бикс, начиная, как и все остальные вокруг, пританцовывать рядом с Дональдом.  
– Я зхашёл, чхтобы… – начал, было Дон, принимаясь вытягивать из кармана пригласительные на вечеринку МакДака.  
– Не говори, танцуй! – призвал Марк, в упоении качая головой в ритм.  
Дональд мрачно уставился на него, продолжая недвижимо стоять посреди танцующих. Музыка прервалась так же внезапно, как и началась. Бикс повернулся к Дональду, и тот почти уже открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить.  
– Музычка у них ничего. – Ворвался в эту сцену Глэдстоун, натыкаясь на Дональда со стаканом кофе в руке и нечаянно отталкивая его от Марка. – О, прости, Донни. – Он взглянул на стоящего рядом Бикса. – Привет, приходи на вечеринку сегодня. – И он запросто сунул ему в руки целую пачку пригласительных.  
Дон возмущённо вскрикнул, посмотрев на свои билеты, и от досады швырнул их на пол, разворачиваясь и отправляясь искать выход.  
– Эй, мы же ещё увидимся? – спросил вдогонку Марк.  
– Дон? – спохватился Глэдстоун, оборачиваясь и кидаясь вслед за кузеном. – Ты кое-что потерял! – Он поднял их с пола, догоняя Дональда.  
– Я никхудха нхе пойхдкху, – сказал Дак. – Нхе очхень-то и хотхелось, зхнаете ли!  
– Это же семейное дело, – напомнил Глэдстоун. – Ты не можешь не пойти!  
– Никхудха нкхе пойдху! – заявил Дональд. – И тхочка!

Спустя час Дональд Дак, облачённый в новенький с иголочки смокинг, стоял в центре Золотого Зала отеля Рич прямо напротив огромной статуи Скруджа МакДака и, злясь на Глэдстоуна и понемножку на всё остальное во вселенной, мечтал о том, чтобы всё это как можно скорее закончилось и можно было уже пойти домой.

***

Чёрный экран ноутбука мигнул, озаряя тёмную комнату слабым свечением, и в глубине черноты вырисовалось пять пар злобно глядящих глаз.  
– Всё готово? – спросила центральная пара глаз, хищно прищуриваясь.  
– Более чем, господа! – посмеиваясь, ответила большая и пухлая мамаша Гавс, злорадно наклоняясь в камеру малюсенького ноутбука на столе. – План идеален! Официанты – подкуплены, ключи – подобраны, сигнализация – отключена!  
– Чудесно, – удовлетворённо ответили ей с экрана.  
– А самое главное, самое главное! – воскликнула Гавс. – Настоящий Скрудж МакДак будет там! Оставьте его мне! А золотого можете как угодно делить с моими сыновьями!  
– Насчёт Скруджа – как договаривались, – кивнул собеседник.  
– Но ты обещал отдать его мне… – нудно забубнили вторые глаза справа, за что тут же получили от центрального главаря ощутимый пинок, – Ай!  
– Скруджа оставим вам, мэм, – заверил главарь. – Итак, ваши…  
Кадр завис, мамаша нагнулась ещё ниже, утыкаясь в нижний угол экрана, после чего грозно заорала в соседнюю комнату:  
– Кто там опять задел роутер!?  
– Прости, мам… – ответил далёкий голос из комнаты.  
– А ну перезагрузи, бестолочь! – приказала мамаша Гавс одному из своих сыновей.  
– Хорошо, мам…  
Наконец, связь восстановилась. Четыре пары глаз на экране крайне неодобрительно смотрели на пятую крайнюю пару.  
– Это был не я, клянусь клубнями! – выкрикнули пятые глаза. – Запах не от меня! Как что, так сразу крайний Бушрут! Я пахну гортензиями и маргаритками!  
– Камера заработала! – скомандовали четвёртые глаза, после чего все пятеро, бросив стыдить подельника, уставились прямо перед собой, вновь принимаясь злобно щуриться.  
– Итак, – проговорил главарь. – Ваши сыновья готовы к операции под кодовым названием «Устроим им там жару, а кто будет сопротивляться – того порежем бензопилами»?..  
– Определённо, – заверила Гавс.  
– Тогда пора начинать, – таинственно прошептал центральный персонаж.  
Он невольно кашлянул, и за секунду до отключения камеры раздался его окрик:  
– Ну невозможно же дышать! Попшикайте кто-нибудь освежителем воздуха!

***

Сосредоточенно подсчитывая что-то в блокноте и почёсывая время от времени карандашом за ухом, Луи спросил у сидящего рядом Дональда:  
– Как думаешь, дядя Дональд, если сдать эту огромную золотую статую в ломбард, хватит на то, чтобы купить маленький остров и устроить на нём собственное государство с флагом и валютой с моим лицом?  
Дак недовольно крякнул и отвернулся, подпирая голову кулаком.  
– Понятно, дядя Дональд не в настроении, – сделал вывод Луи. – Какой бы остров я купил для своего государства?..  
– Может быть, полуостров? – подсказал Хьюи. – Было бы проще организовать торговлю с материком.  
– Да, определённо, полуостров! – что-то активно зачёркивая в своём блокноте, решил Луи, проходя мимо дяди Скруджа.  
– Я жду от тебя, Фэнтон, – прогуливаясь среди гостей, говорил тем временем хозяин вечеринки Скрудж МакДак своему герою под прикрытием Крякшеллу, – чтобы ты во все глаза следил за моим главным экспонатом сегодня вечером. В случае чего, ты знаешь, что делать! Реагируй так быстро, как только сумеешь выговорить. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я…  
– Так точно, мистер МакДак, – учтиво ответил Фэнтон. – Реагировать, если я понимаю, о чём вы.  
– Чего я не понимаю: зачем здесь я, – шагая следом за ними, жаловался изобретатель Джайро Гирлуз. – Вы чрезвычайно расточительно используете моё время, мистер МакДак. Я мог бы руководить своим лаборантом и не покидая лаборатории, и создавать сейчас свои гениальные шедевры… Которые вы не цените…  
– Считай это мини-отпуском, – сказал МакДак. – Отдыхай в своё удовольствие.  
– Понятно, – безнадёжно выдохнул Гирлуз. – То есть мне ещё и не заплатят, – подвёл итог он, мрачно преследуя Фэнтона.  
– Гломгольд, – прищурился Скрудж, увидев неподалёку своего извечного соперника.  
– Что? Где? Вы обознались, сэр, – соврал тот, поправляя бутафорские очки с усами.  
– Ох, пресвятой хаггис, я узнаю тебя и в костюме балерины, Флинтхарт, – закатив глаза, вздохнул МакДак. – Надеюсь, сегодня ты оставил дома своё мнимое коварство?  
– Провались ты сквозь землю, Мак-тебя-рас-так! – срывая с лица очки и швыряя их под ноги, выкрикнул Гломгольд. – Я всё равно обойду тебя однажды и стану самым богатым селезнем в мире!  
– Что мы скажем на такое, дети? – спросил Скрудж у Хьюи.  
– Не сегодня? – предположил тот.  
– Именно, – кивнул МакДак, покидая поле словесных баталий с Флинхартом.  
– Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого! – крикнул Гломгольд, грозя кулаком.  
Он быстро достал из кармана телефон и, открыв заметки, дописал последним пунктом: «Костюм балерины», – после чего, спрятав его обратно в карман, продолжил свой путь, подозрительно озираясь по сторонам.  
– Дядя Дональд! – приставал к дядюшке Дьюи.  
– Нхе схейчхас, – попросил Дон.  
– Эм… Дядя Дональд, всё в порядке? – испугавшись такой реакции, спросил племянник.  
Дональд покачал головой и сказал:  
– Всё нормально.  
– Он не в настроении, – прокомментировал Луи, всё ещё высчитывая стоимость своего острова.  
– Ничто так не поднимает настроение, как отличная музыка! – заметил уловивший окончание разговора Дьюи, протягивая Дональду плеер и свои наушники.  
– Оу, – вякнул Дон. – Спхасхибо, – поблагодарил он, принимая плеер с наушниками.  
Решив воспользоваться советом племянников, Дон надел наушники, включил плеер, чуть не оглох от первого же ревущего трека, но, нажав на кнопку перемотки, переключил на следующий. Немного послушав, он пришёл к выводу, что ему нравится, покивал с довольным видом, поискал комфортный уровень громкости и направился прогуляться по ковровой дорожке за дверями зала, чтобы понаблюдать за прибывающими гостями.  
В том, что он поджидал у входа какой-то конкретный автомобиль, Дон не признался бы даже самому себе. Тем временем над его головой на крышу здания, управляемый Фэлконом Грэйвсом, приземлился вертолёт Марка Бикса, из которого тот вышел и преспокойно спустился в здание, минуя вход, у которого Дональд поджидал его автомобиль.  
Казалось, ничто не способно сделать этот вечер хуже.

Опираясь локтем на трос ограждения и притопывая ногой в такт музыке, Дональд вот уже полчаса торчал рядом со входом в отель Рич. Он взглянул на часы и вздохнул. Постояв немного, он наклонился к плееру, выбирая другую песню.  
В отеле раздался шум, звуки битого стекла и крики.  
– Никому не двигаться! Это ограбление! – послышался вопль из дверей отеля.  
– Аааааа! – раздался оглушительный визг толпы.  
– Вы все теперь заложники! – крикнули вновь.  
– Аааааа! – снова завизжала толпа.  
– Не орите!  
– ….! – промолчала толпа.  
Мимо Дональда в отель пробежала группа братьев Гавс. Он поднял голову, почувствовав свежий бриз, но, не заметив ничего необычного, пожал плечами и опять наклонился к плееру. Подумав о том, что подхватит на ветру насморк, Дональд убрал локоть с ограждения и медленно поплёлся в сторону распахнутых дверей, за которыми происходила ожесточённая перестрелка.  
Залюбовавшись в упоении восходящей луной, Дональд решил всё-таки не идти пока в зал и, сложив руки на груди, остался стоять на крыльце. Золотую статую Скруджа, тем временем, пытались вытащить через окно, с грохотом разбивая все стёкла при помощи летающих дронов, но та никак не желала пролезать из-за огромной золотой волынки в золотых руках МакДака.  
– Мегавольт! Кто делал расчёты?! – завопил из самой глубины зала разъяренный предводитель шайки – парень в контрастном жёлто-чёрном костюме, плаще, маске и шляпе.  
– Ты, Антиплащ! – ответил ему тот самый Мегавольт, силой электричества, подвластной его рукам, пронизывая клетку из воды, удерживающей толпу заложников в статичном положении.  
– Хм… Значит, так я и задумывал! – заявил Антиплащ, не желая терять лицо у всех на виду. – Где моя пила?! Я отпилю волынку! Кто собирал наши вещи!?  
– Квага! – указывая на подельника в цветастом клоунском костюме, сказал полностью состоящий из воды парень, создавший водную клетку.  
– Я выкинул из чемодана пилу, – развёл руками Квага, потрясая колокольчиками на колпаке. – Пила – это скучно! Я взял вместо неё гармошку, – и он с радостным лицом растянул гармошку в руках.  
– Сборище кретинов! – выругался Антиплащ.  
– Мы все умрём! – раздался из-под клетки вопль Флинтхарта Гломгольда, которого тут же кто-то пребольно ткнул концом трости в бок, чтобы закрыл рот.  
– У нас есть куча напильников, – сказал один самый маленький из братьев Гавс.  
– А мне какое дело, что у вас там… – начал Антиплащ. – Напильники… Тогда скорее пилите! – спохватился он.  
Братья Гавс повалили статую на пол, принимаясь отпиливать от неё волынку, в то время как Антиплащ, озабоченно потирая нахмуренный лоб, ходил взад-вперёд, спрашивая: «Долго? Ещё долго?» – каждые две секунды.  
Как вдруг под крышей зала раздался хлопок взрыва, на сизом дыму вырисовался силуэт в широкополой шляпе.  
– Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи! – прокатилось эхом по всему залу. – Я ваш анимационный триллер! Я нежданный кроссовер второстепенных персонажей третьего плана! Я – Чёрный Плащ!  
С этими словами персонаж, назвавшийся Чёрным Плащом, оказался на люстре и прыгнул, собираясь красиво приземлиться. В полёте его поймали за шкирку.  
– Сэр, вам придётся покинуть помещение, захваченное террористами, – сообщил парящий в воздухе, блистающий металлом и благородством Гизмодак. – Пожалуйста, оставьте это дело профессионалам и подождите снаружи.  
– Я, я профессионал! – вырываясь из роботехнической хватки, выкрикнул Чёрный Плащ. – Отпусти, жестянка металлическая!  
– Чего уставились? – спросил Антиплащ у братьев Гавс, задравших голову вверх, и те вздрогнули. – Пилите! Пока они там выясняют, кто есть кто. Эй вы! – крикнул он Плащу и Гизмодаку. – Да, вы оба! Мясной и железный. Может, вы забыли, но у меня под контролем целая куча ни в чём не повинных людей, – он потыкал указательным пальцем в толпу гостей, окружённых клеткой из электрифицированной воды, – с которыми мы с удовольствием расправимся, если вы не оставите нас в покое и не закроете за собой дверь с обратной стороны.  
– Сию секунду, сэр! – выпалил Гизмо, опасаясь за судьбу заложников, среди которых был, между прочим, и сам Скрудж МакДак с племянниками.  
– Эй! Куда ты меня несёшь!? – упирался Чёрный Плащ. – Мы должны бороться с преступностью!  
– Мы не можем рисковать жизнями заложников! – проговорил с благородством Гизмо.  
– Ещё как можем! – оспорил Чёрный Плащ. – Я должен сдать своих негодяев полиции! Дай пройти, железяка!  
Гизмодак вылетел через двери, кинул Плаща на пол, после чего закрыл двери за собой и сказал:  
– Никто туда не войдёт, пока у нас не будет плана.  
В эту секунду у Дональда Дака кончилась песня в плеере и он, резко развернувшись, впечатался носом в металлический зад Гизмодака, отлетая на метр и потирая ушибленное лицо.  
– Ау, бхольнхо! – выдал он, выдёргивая наушники из ушей и вскаивая на ноги. – Чхто такое? – замечая кружащие в небе вертолёты, полицию и съёмочные группы центральных каналов, окружающие здание отеля. – Чхто тхутх происхкодит!?  
– Преступники захватили отель и… – начал Гизмо.  
– Тхам же мхои дхети!!! – оглушительно заорал Дональд, хватаясь за голову.  
Он кинулся к дверям, распахивая их, невзирая на происходящее, издал вопль ужаса. В ту же секунду его кто-то схватил сзади за ноги, выволакивая обратно на улицу и снова закрывая дверь.  
– Мы должны думать о судьбах всех заложников! – сказал Гизмодак, держа Дональда вверх-ногами.  
– Мхне нхужно тхуда! Дхети! Кхаа! А… а…  
– Успокоился? – спросил Гизмо.  
– Нхет!  
– Я бы на вашем месте сперва выключил электронного, – сказал сидящий на ограждении у входа Джайро Гирлуз, флегматично ковыряя палочкой мороженое в стаканчике. – Что? Я просто вышел купить мороженого, чтобы сэкономить! Это не преступление.  
– Выключить электронного?! – выпалил ЧП. – Что это значит?  
– Так уж вышло, – продолжал изобретатель, – что я прихватил с собой из лаборатории выключатор электрических способностей, – он вынул из кармана штуковину, напоминающую не то разводной ключ, не то палку для сэлфи. – Вообще-то я всегда его с собой ношу. Иначе жилетку от пуха лаборанта не очистить.  
На этих словах Гизмодак кашлянул в сторону.  
– …но в нём не хватает одной детали, – окончил Джайро. – Она есть только в моей лаборатории и в синтезаторе голоса Дональда Дака – он развёл руками. – Так что, видимо, я ничем не смогу вам помочь.  
– Нам нужен другой план! – заговорил Гизмо.  
– Ворваться и расшвырять всех – всего делов! – заявил Чёрный Плащ.  
Всё ещё продолжая висеть в хватке Гизмо вверх-ногами Дональд сунул руку в карман, приостановился на мгновение, после чего, здорово разозлившись за это на самого себя, вынул руку с зажатым синтезатором голоса, протягивая её Гирлузу.  
– Бхери! – выкрикнул он.  
– Ну вот, – вставляя деталь в выключатор, сказал Джайро. – Теперь он работает. Надо лишь подкрасться поближе к нему и нажать вот эту кнопку. Главное – не забыть нажать кнопку.  
– Спасибо. Я пошёл! – сказал Гизмо, забирая у Джайро выключатор.  
– Фигушки! – опроверг Чёрный Плащ, вцепляясь в выключатор. – Отдай мне эту штуку!  
– Технически, мне будет проще осуществить манёвр, сэр!  
– Зашибически! – передразнил Чёрный Плащ. – Эти злодеи из моего мультика! Найди себе своих и обезвреживай, сколько влезет!  
Чем дольше они спорили, тем сильнее впадал в бешенство Дональд, который принялся сперва тихонько раскачиваться, и, наконец, завёлся настолько, что с рёвом подстреленного носорога выпал из металлической руки Гизмо, выдрал из рук Гизмо и Плаща выключатор, издал невнятный боевой клич и, ни секунды не думая о последствиях, влетел прямо в закрытую дверь, выламывая в ней дыру, и рванул по направлению к Мегавольту.  
– Мы должны были придумать план!.. – запоздало крикнул Гизмодак.  
– Что это за бешеный псих!? – ошалело вскрикнул Мегавольт, видя несущегося к нему неадекватного парня, размахивающего какой-то палкой.  
– Нхикто не смхеет вхредхить мхоим детхям! – разразился кряканьем Дон.  
И тогда Дональд понёсся вперёд, обгоняя застывшее время, видя перед собой лишь конечную цель, не останавливаясь ни перед чем, без права на ошибку... Он увернулся от пытавшихся остановить его потоков воды, от сжимающихся гигантских корней растения, миновал взмах напильника братьев Гавс, пущенную Антиплащом пулю, летящий навстречу степлер, раскладную гармошку, сыгравшую в полёте “трям-брям” и, оттолкнувшись ногой от золотой волынки, подпрыгнул в воздух над головой Мегавольта, руки которого были заняты поддержанием напряжения в клетке над заложниками… замахиваясь выключатором, как молотом...  
– Упс, – успел сказать Мегавольт перед тем, как на его голову обрушился карающий удар выключатора.  
Раздался оглушительный взрыв и облако пара взметнулось к потолку, скрывая клубами произошедшее.  
– Надеюсь, он успел нажать на кнопку, – заметил Джайро, стоящий на улице между ошарашенными Гизмо и Плащом. – Иначе бы все там зажарились.  
Стоящий рядом Гизмодак с ужасом оглянулся на него.  
– Свобода! – Послышалось в зале, и толпа ринулась на выход, сметая всё, кроме успевшего отшагнуть Гирлуза, на своём пути.  
– Успел, – скептически наблюдая за панической эвакуацией, прокомментировал Джайро.  
Когда пар слегка рассеялся, на полу остался подёргивающийся от перепадов энергии Мегавольт с дымящимися руками.  
– Сдавайтесь, вы окружены!  
В зал вбежал отряд полиции под предводительством Гизмо и Чёрного Плаща, который хоть и не был рад такому соседству, предпочёл из двух зол выбрать во временные союзники Гизмодака. Братья Гавс тут же побросали напильники и встали в ряд, поднимая руки вверх.  
– Не повезло нам с гастролями, – заметил с сожалением клоун Квага, жалеющий о потерянной в пылу сражения гармошке.  
– Чёрт! – буркнул, злясь, Антиплащ.  
Он повернулся и с изумлением заметил, что всё это время рядом с ним стоял какой-то странный тип и, глядя в экран смартфона, снимал всё на видео.  
– О, не обращайте на меня внимания, – сказал он. – Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Снимаю для блога. Кстати, меня зовут Марк, будем знакомы.  
– Ага! – обрадовался Антиплащ, хватая парня за горло и направляя на него пистолет. – Теперь ты будешь заложником.  
– О да, это моё хобби, – согласился Марк, не особо реагируя.  
– Так что не дёргайся, не то пристрелю.  
– Мгм… А можно обойтись без стрельбы?  
– Нет!  
– Тогда: спаси-ите, – слабым голоском позвал Бикс.  
– Всем оставаться на местах! – велел Антиплащ полицейским и героям.  
– У него ещё один заложник!  
– Мы забираем статую и уходим! – заявил Антиплащ. – Счастливо оставаться, дурни!  
– Антиплащ! Ай-ай-ай? – спросил Квага, указывая куда-то в груду обломков.  
Там, за белёсой пеленой оседающего пара, поднялся с пола прихрамывающий силуэт в драном смокинге. Силуэт этот направился строго в сторону Антиплаща, по пути материализовываясь в грязного, всего в синяках и ссадинах, с гипсом на руке Дональда Дака, лицо было искажено гримасой критического уровня ненависти, несущей возмездие во имя луны. В здоровой руке он нервно сжимал подобранный где-то степлер.  
– Эй, не подходи! – крикнул Антиплащ, закрываясь Марком Биксом, как живым щитом. – Я его убью, слышишь! Стой на месте! – Антиплащ подрагивающей рукой направил пистолет в сторону Дональда. – Да что с ним такое?! Ты что, оглох? Не подходи!  
Палец Антиплаща дрогнул, и пистолет выстрелил. Ахнули стоящие с поднятыми руками братья Гавс, заворожённые происходящим. Дональд остановился на месте, поднял руку и медленно стёр выступившую на щеке кровь от задевшей его пули, внезапно весь взъерошился и, подскочив на месте, метнул степлер Антиплащу прямо в центр лба.  
Получив прицельно в череп степлером, Антиплащ, до глубины души шокированный учинённым непотребством, качнулся, схватившись за лоб. Он выпустил из хватки Бикса, попытался поднять пистолет… Братья Гавс издали дружное «А-ах!»…  
– Полу-чи, терорюга беспринципный! – резко врываясь в зону поражения и от души врезав Антиплащу в челюсть, выпалил со своим знаменитым красноречием Чёрный Плащ, укладывая бандита на лопатки.  
– Вот это герой… – сумев рассмотреть Чёрного плаща, вставшего в красивую героическую позу, пробормотал Зигзаг МакКряк.  
Не сводя взгляда с лежащего главаря банды, Бикс отшатнулся в сторону Дональда, наощупь вцепляясь в смокинг на его груди.  
– Тикаем, – пробурлил водоподобный бандит подручных, становясь чрезвычайно жидким и живо утекая в канализацию.  
В зале резко, как по щелчку, начался хаос: кто пытался выскочить в окно, кто уползти за портьеру, кто просочиться в щель в стене. За беглецами носились полицейские и Гизмодак, выдёргивая их из укрытий и поспешно надевая на каждого из них наручники.  
Стоя в центре суматохи в обнимку с Марком Биксом, Дональд почувствовал, что у него внезапно начинает отниматься левая нога.  
– Оу, здесь не всё в порядке? – спросил Бикс. – По… подожди..! Свит-твит… Ты ведь не собираешься умирать у меня на руках?  
Дональд взглянул на него одним глазом и, чувствуя, как силы его покидают, предпочёл принять горизонтальное положение, утягивая обнимающего его Бикса на пол и ненароком устраиваясь полежать на его коленях.  
Сквозь облака пара прорывались лучи фонариков полиции. Мимо пробежал Бушрут, закидывая полицейских колючими розами, и их лепестки, подхваченные ветерком (который создал Квага, болтая ногами и вопя «Не хочу! Пустите, живодёры!»), пронеслись по воздуху, охватывая вихрем сидящего на полу Бикса с Дональдом на руках. Лепестки падали, медленно оседали вокруг: на чёлке Марка, на фингале под левым глазом Дональда, на лужицах воды вокруг них…  
Не замечая творящегося вокруг беспредела и того, как Мегавольт, выводимый полицией из зала, наступил на квагину гармошку, Марк Бикс не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Дональда. Тот, с трудом приоткрывая один глаз, смотрел на Марка в ответ. Желая продемонстрировать собственную волю к жизни, Дон взял его за руку двумя пальцами, торчащими из-под гипса. Растроганный таким жестом, Марк шмыгнул носом и, глядя Дональду в глаза, сейчас же склонился над ним, стряхивая с причёски розовые лепестки, и поцеловал.  
– Кхе! – откидывая его от себя, выпалил залившийся краской Дональд, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. – Тхы чхто дхедаешь!?  
– Куда ты? Ты ведь только что умирал, – напомнил Бикс, продолжая сидеть на полу.  
– Я пхростно мыхшцху потхянул! – заявил Дональд, размашисто шагая прочь, поскользнулся на валяющемся степлере, полетел вниз и с гулким звоном, от которого Бикс даже вздрогнул, вписался в головой в статую дядюшки Скруджа, после чего распластался на полу, уже больше не подавая признаков жизни.  
Марк поднял брови, смотря на него.  
– Врача, – сказал он. – Позовите врача.

***

Когда Дональд очнулся, он обнаружил себя в больничной палате. Вокруг не было ни души: ни родственников, ни друзей, ни персонала. Палата была пустой, чертовски унылой и серой. Даже за окном не было видно солнца. Дональд вздохнул и, понемногу осознавая себя целым, принялся сползать с кушетки.  
Он смог самостоятельно встать, отдёрнул в сторону шторку, чтобы пройти, и изумлённо замер: дверь в палату была перегорожена креслом, явно вытащенным из пустующего ныне угла палаты. В самом кресле, зарывшись носом в воротник толстовки и свесив руку, под которой на полу лежал выпавший смартфон, с подлокотника, мирно посапывал Бикс. Поплотнее запахнув больничную сорочку со спины ввиду присутствия гостя, Дон обошёл кресло кругом, провёл ладонью перед его лицом и, убедившись, что он не собирается просыпаться, тихонько отодвинул его от двери. Он повернул ручку и едва успел шагнуть за порог, как услышал:  
– Он вышел! Скорее!  
Со всех сторон засверкали вспышки, затопали ноги репортёров, и Дон в панике нырнул обратно в комнату, резко захлопнув дверь, закрыв на замок и придвинув к ней кресло со спящим Биксом, убежал к своей кушетке и, запрыгнув на неё, закрылся одеялом с головой.  
Услышав шум, проснулся Бикс. Он сел, потирая лицо. Обнаружив на полу свой смартфон, он наклонился за ним, после чего, зевая, прошёл к кушетке, где под одеялом прятался бодрствующий Дон, решивший притвориться спящим. Притворство продлилось недолго: стоило Марку случайно усесться Дональду на ногу, как тот вскрикнул, откидывая край одеяла. Собравшись уже разворчаться, Дональд приостановился, заметив, что Марк его фотографирует.  
– Чхто этхо? – Он выхватил смартфон, листая фотоальбом и обнаруживая в нём кучу своих снимков.  
– Сделал пару твоих фоточек, пока ты спал, – сказал Бикс, растягиваясь во весь рост по узенькой кушетке Дональда рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть на его подушку, и Дональд отодвинулся от него, насколько было возможно. – Не волнуйся, – заверил дружелюбный Бикс, – пока ни одной не выкладывал. Не был уверен, что ты выживешь. Зачем мне фотки трупа в ленте.  
– Я ухдалхяю вхсё, – сообщил Дональд.  
– Может быть…  
Снося одним нажатием весь альбом целиком, Дон вернул телефон Биксу.  
– Понятно, – оценил Бикс. – Сэлфи? – поинтересовался он, позируя на фоне бледного Дональда в сорочке.  
– Нхет! – закрыв рукой камеру, сказал Дон.  
– Заказать тебе еды?  
– Нхе нхадо!  
– Может, включить музыку?  
– Нхет!  
– Ах да, – вспомнил Бикс. – Пока сидел, игрался с кодом, собрал приложение, чтобы переводить твой сербский. Пока бета-версия. Ну-ка скажи что-нибудь.  
– Чхто? – нахмурился Дональд.  
– Ты сказал: «Что?», – прочитал на экране Бикс. – Теперь скажи: шла саша по шоссе и листала сэлфи. Нет, скажи сам, что хочешь. Что угодно.  
– Чхто пхроизохло похсле тогхо, какх я похтерял сохзнание? – спросил Дональд.  
– Что произошло… как… сознание… – прочёл Бикс. – Да, всё работает.  
– Такх чхто проихохшло?  
– Неизбежное, – поглядел на него Бикс. – Всех арестовали, и я вынес тебя на руках из полуразрушенного здания.  
– Пхравда тхы? – с чувством спросил Дон.  
– Технически нёс Грэйвс, но руководил им я. Не мог же я оставить своего героя в момент внезапной слабости? Я всё-всё заснял и пересматривал, наверное, уже раз двести. Чистый первородный хайп! – заявил Марк, включая видео и укладываясь на Дона, чтобы смотреть его тоже.  
Ролик начинался с изображения клубов пара.  
– Эйз-з-з, не поход-ди! – пронзительно, с цифровыми помехами ввиду оглушительной громкости, орал Антиплащ, дёргая Бикса, от чего съёмка выходила рваной, – Я его убью, слышишь! Стой на месте!  
Из-за клубов пара появился, наконец, пыльный, потрёпанный и объятый яростью Дональд, рука которого сжимала несчастный, неведомо откуда вообще взявшийся степлер.  
– Да что с ним такое?! – верещал Антиплащ, усиливая тем самым впечатление от медленно шагающего на камеру Дака. – Ты что, оглох? Не подходи!  
– Сейчас будет страшный момент, – шепнул Бикс, закрыв глаза рукой, чтобы не видеть момент выстрела. – Бах! Ну вот, дальше можно смотреть, – радостно сообщил он. – Сейчас прилетит степлер… бац! Слышал треск? Слушай ещё раз! Бам! Ба-дам! Могу смотреть этот момент бесконечно!  
Дональд остановил его, без конца повторяющего один и тот же кусок ролика.  
– Хочешь до конца? – спросил Бикс.  
Дональд перевёл взгляд на видео, нажал на изображение корзины в углу…  
– Нет! С ума сошёл? Это единственная копия, подожди, я скину в облако! – попытался остановить его Бикс.  
Дональд занёс руку над появившимся окном «Вы действительно хотите удалить видео?»  
– Нет. Нет, – как мантру шептал Бикс, не отрываясь следя за его пальцем. – Шутишь? Ни в коем случае!  
Дональд передвинул палец в сторону слова «Нет». Ещё раз вглядевшись в собственную физиономию с фингалом под глазом, застывшую на экране, он уверенно прижал палец к кнопке «Да».  
– Это… – пробормотал Марк и рука его задрожала, – Как… такое… возможно… Это просто…  
Он выронил смартфон на кровать и, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Дональда, издал громкий стон, заставив несчастного Дака вновь покраснеть с головы до ног.  
– Чума… – тяжело дыша, промямлил Бикс. – Ты удалил самый овер-мега-хайповый контент в одно касание!.. Невероятно… Со мной никогда в жизни не случалось ничего подобного...  
Дон с не самым довольным видом покосился на его макушку.  
– Хотя, я всё ещё могу восстановить его… – забормотал Бикс, потирая подбородок.  
– Нхе-ет! – сказал Дональд, вытряхивая из смарта карту памяти и разламывая.  
– Что ты со мной делаешь! – вцепляясь в его сорочку, восхищённо пролепетал Бикс.  
– Дха хватхит! – потребовал Дональд. – Схлезай сх мхкеня! Жхиво!  
– Я не знаю, что ты говоришь, – щебетал Бикс, чуть плача от мазохистского наслаждения, – но да, да...  
– Убхерхи рукхи сх моейкх гхруди!  
– Да, и я взволнован!  
– Хвахтит мехня тхрогатхь!  
– Конечно, ты мне тоже!  
– О чхём мы вообхще гхвоворим?!  
Шумно вдохнув воздух, Марк выгнулся, подхватывая Дональда под щёку и, глядя ему в глаза, проговорил:  
– От тебя пахнет кофе и рыбой. Лосось. Угорь. Тунец… Роллы и чёрный кофе.  
Бикс смотрел на него, в то время как Дон, медленно отодвигаясь, морщил лоб, предчувствуя надвигающийся приступ паники. Тягостную сцену прервали внезапные гулкие удары в запертую дверь, и Дональд от испуга едва не лишился чувств.  
– Дональд! Открывай, это Скрудж! – раздалось из-за двери, и Дак догадался, что то всего лишь добрый дядюшка стучится к нему в палату своей тросточкой. – Я их всех разогнал!  
В мгновение ока соскочив с кушетки Дональда, велев ему не вставать, Бикс подлетел к своему спальному креслу, быстренько отволок его на прежнее место и открыл замок. Отодвигая его дверью, в палату сию секунду царственно прошагал МакДак, за ним племянники, за ними миссис Бикли и Вебби, даже Глэдстоун… словом, все ближайшие родственники, наслышанные о произошедшем с Дональдом накануне.  
Приняв все цветы и апельсины, со всеми переобнимавшись, ответив на сто тысяч вопросов и оставшись снова один с пожеланием как следует отдохнуть и поправиться, Дональд осознал, что не помнит, когда из палаты исчез назойливый Бикс.  
Глубокомысленно хмыкнув, Дон зевнул и, повернувшись к окну, заметил рядом со своей подушкой простой конверт. Распечатав его, он вынул из него фотографию, распечатанную в автомате: на ней Бикс делал сэлфи на фоне спящего Дональда. Дон хмуро усмехнулся, перевернул фотографию и увидел на обороте номер телефона. Хмыкнув ещё более глубокомысленно, он сжал фото в руке, сунул руку под подушку, улёгшись на неё, закрыл глаза.

***

За время, проведённое Дональдом в больнице, репортёры и фотографы сбились с ног в поисках безымянного героя, строя догадки по поводу его личности. Кто именно был парнем в смокинге, похоже, никто так и не догадался, а те, кто догадался – помалкивали, оставляя Дональду право назваться самому.  
– Дакбург замер в ожидании! Что на самом деле случилось на открытии выставки? Кто тот отчаянный парень, лица которого никто не успел запомнить? – звучало по всем каналам.  
На пресс-конференции на следующий день Дональд присутствовал вместе с дядюшкой Скруджем и племянниками. Когда он вошёл в комнату, полную представителей прессы, ему сразу стало не по себе: его разглядывали не стесняясь. Стараясь дышать ровно, Дон не мог найти себе места от волнения. Он подобрался к трибуне с микрофонами, и его ослепили лучи софитов.  
– Вы были там во время взрыва? – посыпались вопросы. – Вы присутствовали в зале?  
Дон покивал.  
– Вы тот парень в смокинге?! – спросила прямо леди-журналист из первого ряда, вытягивая руку с диктофоном.  
Нервно сглотнув, Дональд наклонился к микрофонам, и весь зал наклонился вперёд в его сторону. Дон посмотрел в центр комнаты и произнёс:  
– Нхет, мхэм.  
Комнату наполнил гул голосов.  
– Вы знаете, кто это был? Вы бы могли узнать его? – спрашивали у Дональда.  
– Нхет, Нхе зхнаю. Я пхросто потхерял сознание… – бормотал Донни.  
В конце концов, забыв о Дональде, все принялись обсуждать другие версии личности героя «которого-никто-не-запомнил». Дон медленно проковылял от трибуны к лестнице, спустился вниз и прошёл вдоль рядов стульев, стремясь как можно скорее выйти на улицу.  
– Ну что ж, нет так нет, – услышал он, и Скрудж, хлопнув его по спине ручкой трости, прошёл мимо. – Но всё равно спасибо, знаешь ли.  
Дональд опустил плечи, с благодарностью посмотрел дядюшке вслед, сунул руку в карман и шагнул вперёд, выходя, наконец, на улицу.  
– Да как так, – бормотал идущий за ними Луи. – Почему он это сделал? Ну почему? Почему?  
– Тебе не понять, – вдохновенно проговорил Дьюи.  
– Возможно, когда-нибудь он напишет обо всём в своих мемуарах, – предположил Хьюи.  
– Такое точно увеличило бы продажи… – задумчиво пробубнил Луи. – Теперь понял! Дядя Дональд, подожди меня! Я врубился!  
Дьюи переглянулся с Хьюи и безнадёжно покачал головой.

**4\. С острова в гамак**

Солёные морские волны с тихим шелестом обрушивались на белоснежный песок на пляже небольшого тропического острова, на котором, в тени одной из высоких пальм, сидел Марк Бикс, лениво листая влоги, не зная сам, на чём хочет остановиться. Рядом с ним, за краем теневого пятна, заложив руку под голову, в очках от солнца и с пластырем на носу расслабленно лежал Фэлкон Грэйвс, с удовольствием принимая солнечные ванны, а также смущая и сбивая с пути добродетели видом своей великолепной мускулистой полуобнажённой фигуры гуляющих по пляжу девушек.  
– У тебя озабоченное лицо, – проговорил Грэйвс, повернув голову в сторону Марка. – Что-то случилось?  
– Не могу решить, что сейчас больше в тренде: легкомысленный загар или отстранённая бледность, – отозвался Бикс.  
– А тебе чего хочется больше? – поинтересовался Фэлкон.  
– Глютена, – ляпнул Марк.  
– Хм. Опять сорвёшься… – произнёс Грейвс, поправляя солнечные очки и закидывая обе руки за голову. – Осталось четыре месяца. Потерпи.  
– Немного глютена меня не убьёт, – заметил Марк.  
– А потом я найду тебя пожирающим сдобные булки, умоляющим тебя пристрелить…  
– Это было всего трижды.  
– Трижды?  
– Четырежды. Ты хочешь стыдить меня? Выбрал подходящий период моей жизни.  
– Что за период?  
– Отчаяние, – без особого отчаяния в голосе сказал Марк.  
– Ладно, я оценил драматичность твоих суицидальных откровений, – вздохнул Грейвс. – Можешь уже остановиться.  
– Так просто у тебя это не выйдет, парень. Пончики с глютеном, я уже иду.  
– Спорим на доллар, ты ещё час будешь втыкать в экран.  
– А ты продолжишь запекаться, как картофель, не переставая острить на тему моей любви к глютенсодержащим продуктам.  
– Туше… – потягиваясь, отозвался Фэл.  
– Грэйвси, представь, если бы я оставил тебе свой номер телефона на видном месте. Ты бы мне перезвонил?  
– Не-а.  
– В смысле, догадался, что нужно перезвонить?  
– Да.  
– Но не перезвонил бы?  
– Нет.  
– Ты бы на полном серьёзе мне не перезвонил?  
Грейвс слегка опустил очки вниз, щурясь в сторону Бикса.  
– Это сейчас что такое было? Мы о нас говорим?  
– Нет, само собой, – сказал Бикс. – В общем смысле.  
– Понятно…  
– Я оставил ему свой номер, – сказал Бикс.  
– Кому «ему»?  
– Ты знаешь.  
– «Морфлот»? И он не перезвонил?  
– М-м.  
– Ну что ж, – произнёс Грейвс. – Ему же лучше. В общем смысле.  
Прекратив набирать сообщение, Марк поднял голову и посмотрел на далёкий морской горизонт, потом на скалы справа от себя и снова нырнул в смарт, продолжая печатать.  
– Может, и хорошо, что так? – запрокинув голову, спросил Грейвс.  
Бикс посмотрел на него, подняв бровь:  
– Ты не помогаешь.  
– Естественно! Это не в моих интересах, – заметил Фэлкон.  
– Он тебе не нравится?  
– Да нет, – пожимая плечами, сказал Грейвс. – Просто, по-моему, ничего особенного.  
– Да уж. Не такой особенный, как ты.  
– Что за сарказм в голосе…  
– Ты убить меня пытался.  
– По твоему же заказу.  
Марк стряхнул с ног вьетнамки, роняя их рядом со своим стулом и, вытянув ноги поверх живота Грэйвса, опёрся спиной на пальму.  
– Да, весело было… – проговорил он.  
Грейвс из-под очков взглянул на пятки на своём животе. Он сел, приподняв ступни Марка, и отряхнул с них налипший песок. Бикс протянул ему флакон с кремом со столика рядом, продолжая смотреть в экран смарта, заканчивая раунд игры. Тем временем Грейвс, устроив ноги Бикса на своих коленях с удобством для себя, выдавил немного крема на ладонь, принимаясь массировать его ступни.  
– Сам ему позвони, – спустя минуту медиативного молчания, сказал он.  
– Что бы ты подумал, если бы я сам перезвонил?  
– Так ты и перезвонил.  
Марк взглянул на него, поднял ногу и с силой толкнул пяткой в лоб.  
– Эй! – недовольно выкрикнул Грейвс, почти падая. – Это уже ни в какие рамки!  
– Идём, поужинаем, – не слушая его и поднимаясь со стула, позвал Бикс, надевая свои тапочки.  
Грейвс фыркнул в сторону, протянул ему руку, которую Бикс, разумеется, проигнорировал. «Уж спасибо…» – подумал Фэлкон, поднимаясь самостоятельно и сердясь на самого себя за нелепую надежду на помощь.  
– Вещи мои прихвати, пожалуйста, – на ходу попросил Марк, топая в сторону отеля. – И ты доллар мне проспорил!  
Фэлкон в автоматическом режиме собрал со стула оставленные Марком кепку, очки и полотенце и, пользуясь тем, что Бикс не видит, незаметно украдкой понюхал его полотенце, после чего повесил его на руку, принимая такой строгий и независимый вид, словно ничего подобного он не делал и делать не мог.

***

В тот час, когда на тропическом острове солнце клонилось к закату, в Дакбурге день только начинался. И в это солнечное время до полудня, демонстрируя завидное сцепление с поверхностью, Дон Дак максимально эффективно прижимался спиной к поверхности дивана в гостиной с большим телевизором дома у дядюшки Скруджа.  
– Дядя Дональд, ты правда не хочешь ехать с нами? – вися на спинке его дивана, спрашивал Дьюи.  
– У мхенхя гипхс! – поднял Дон руку, противопоставляя его всем доводам, какие только могут прийти в голову племянника.  
– Скажите, пожалуйста! – проговорил МакДак, протаскивая по полу за диваном тяжёлый рюкзак. – Помнится, открытый перелом не помешал тебе переплыть северное озеро с обломками льда, когда за тобой гнался гигантский кальмар.  
– Тхы вхытолкхнул мхеня зха бхорт! – выкрикнул Дак, вспомнив тот случай.  
– Не надо выдумывать, дорогой племянник!  
– Я нхе выхдумыхаю!  
– Никто тебя не выталкивал. Лодку качнуло.  
– Схделаю вид, чхшто похверил… – пробурчал Дональд, складывая руки на животе. – Вх любхом схлучае, я нхикхуда не собхираюсь ехатхь. Собхираюсь пхорлежать всхе выходные пхерхед тхелевхизором и вообщхке не всхтавать с дхивхана!  
– Сэр, настоятельно рекомендую вам вставать хотя бы для посещения уборной, – внезапно проявившись рядом с Дьюи и заставляя Дональда вскрикнуть, сказал учтиво призрак Дакворта.  
– Хкорошо, кхонечшно, – сказал Дон, отворачиваясь к телевизору.  
– Мы все уезжаем, так что дом на тебе! – крикнул Скрудж из соседней комнаты.  
– Хкорошо! – крикнул в ответ Дональд.  
– Я Дакворту! Будь добр, проследи, чтобы всё осталось в целости и сохранности.  
– Да, сэр, – отозвался уже Дакворт. – Будет исполнено, сэр.  
– Спасибо, сразу на душе стало легче.  
– Я вхобще-то всхё слышу, – фыркнул Дон.  
– На это и был расчёт! – сказал Скрудж, ткнув Дональда кончиком трости в бок.  
– Я всхё пхонял! – отпихивая его трость, заявил Дональд. – У мхеня и тхак живого места нхет, всхё в схинякхах!  
– Ладно, лежи, поправляйся, – смягчился МакДак. – Нас не будет до вечера воскресенья.  
– Не забудьте про вашу порцию пудинга на кухне, – напомнила Бикли.  
– Хорохшо, – произнёс Дон.  
– Счастливо оставаться, – сказал Скрудж.  
– Пока, дядя Дональд, – сказал Дьюи, Хьюи и Луи.  
– До свидания, мистер Дак, – сказала Вэбби.  
– Хороших выходных, – сказала миссис Бикли.  
– Всхем покха, – поднял Дон здоровую руку, и себе под нос тихо буркнул: – Ну, давайте уже, уходите.  
Когда комната опустела и Дональд, наконец, остался в одиночестве, он подождал пару секунд, сунул руку под подушку и достал пачку подтаявшего воздушного риса в шоколаде. Открыв её, он высыпал в ладонь побольше и, закинув в рот, принялся с трудом пережёвывать, теряя некоторые из рисинок в процессе.  
Внезапно в комнату вернулась Бикли. Она посмотрела на Дональда, лицо которого было облеплено рисом и шоколадом, долгим пронзительным взглядом (так, что Дон успел и задрожать, и покрыться потом, и пожалеть, что родился на свет) и произнесла:  
– Я никому не расскажу о том, что сейчас видела.  
Сказав это, она прихватила зонт и окончательно ушла. В доме Скруджа воцарилась тишина. Нарушал её лишь уютный лепет телевизора в гостиной и шелест пачки с воздушным рисом.

***

Стоя перед большим зеркалом, Марк отряхивал невидимый сор с новой футболки, поправляя её и одёргивая. Проходя за его спиной в одних плавках и с полотенцем, Грэйвс удивлённо замер на месте.  
– Ты собираешься куда-то? – спросил он, осматривая со спины принарядившегося Бикса, наощупь вешая полотенце на крючок у стены. – Ночь за окном…  
– Наведаюсь на соседний островок, – произнёс тот. – Там крутой танцпол.  
– Пойти с тобой? – спросил Грейвс.  
– Ты хотел ложиться спать. За меня не переживай. Я знаю, как управлять вертолётом, пап.  
– Я думал, – пробормотал Грейвс, – ты тоже собираешься спать. Если нет, я иду с тобой.  
– Окей, пап, – всматриваясь в своё отражение, обнаруживая на лице ресничку и стряхивая её со щеки, пробормотал Марк.  
– Не зови меня так, – попросил Грейвс. – Нас могут принять за отца с сыном.  
– Ух ты. Ты видишь в этом проблему? – поинтересовался Марк. – Папочка.  
– Нет, – слегка смутившись, ответил Фэл.  
– У тебя две минуты на сборы, – сообщил Марк. – Бикс ждёт у вертолёта.  
Дождавшись, когда Марк выйдет, Фэлкон прижал пальцы к краю лба, массируя висок. Стоило один раз позволить вытереть кеды о его чувство собственной достоинства, как это чувство на веки вечные оказалось втоптанным в почву до уровня, значительно более низкого, чем уровень плинтуса.  
Не собираясь, однако, долго жалеть себя, Грейвс оставил в покое домыслы, затаскивая чемодан на кровать. Открыв его, он вынул из-под стопки одежды лучшие джинсы. Никто уж точно не запретит ему хотя бы выглядеть рядом с ним шикарно.  
В минуту одевшись, Грэйвс успел даже слегка уложить волосы перед тем, как выйти на посадочную площадку, где, опираясь спиной на бок вертолёта, скучал в ожидании Бикс.  
– Фу, – выдал он, отмахиваясь, и поморщился. – Твой этот гель для волос…  
Грейвс не удержался от того, чтобы смачно сплюнуть в сторону, после чего, вернул на место нордическую холодность и подал руку, чтобы помочь Марку сесть в вертолёт. Внутри транспортного средства Бикс живо закинул кеды на приборную панель, открывая банку энергетика. Свалив его ноги на пол, Фэлкон сосредоточился на взлёте.  
– Я чуть на майку его не пролил, – вытирая подбородок от энергетика, сказал Марк.  
– Жаль, что чуть, – заметил Грейвс.  
– Да ты что там, смеёшься? – заглядывая в его каменное лицо, спросил Марк. – Надо мной. Злой. Безжалостный. Бессердечный. Как можно таким быть!  
– Это высший дар, – себе под нос пробурчал Грейвс.  
Не дожидаясь конечной остановки, Марк включил музыку и полез что-то искать в хвост вертолёта.  
– Эй! Сядь, – потребовал Грейвс.  
– Неа, – пританцовывая и раскрывая найденную наконец пачку с мятными леденцами, рассовывая конфетки по карманам брюк.  
– Сядь, ты мне мешаешь!  
– А ты мне нисколечки, – сообщил Марк, делая музыку погромче.  
– Бикс! Скажи лучше, где мы должны приземлиться!  
– А я знаю? – удивился Марк, прихватывая его за шею со спины и наклоняясь, пытаясь рассмотреть скупую ночную иллюминацию ближайшего острова. – Вон туда! – указал он пальцем.  
– Окей, – согласился Фэлкон. – Да сядь ты, я тебя умоляю!  
– А вслепую – слабо? – закрывая ему глаза ладонью, дружелюбно поинтересовался Марк.  
– Отвяжись! – гаркнул Грейвс, скидывая его руку.  
– Ох, у меня какой-то приступ нежности к тебе! – вцепляясь в его плечо, заявил Бикс.  
– Убери от штурвала руки! Дай мне посадить вертолёт!  
– Мне нужно выйти! Прямо сейчас.  
– Сядем – выйдешь! – сказал Фэл.  
– Нельзя как-то скорее?  
– Нет, это вертолёт!  
– Хочешь леденец? – спросил Марк.  
– Нет! Убери его от моего лица, – попросил Фэлкон.  
Не придумав, что делать с уже развёрнутым леденцом, Марк съел его сам.  
Едва дождавшись, когда шасси коснётся твёрдого покрытия, Марк выскочил из вертолёта, допивая остатки энергетика, отшвыривая пустую банку в кабину у себя за спиной. Не теряя времени, он сразу прошёл ко входу в ночной клуб напротив. Грейвс едва поспевал за ним.  
– Телохранитель, – не сбавляя скорости пояснил Бикс охране, указав за спину.  
Замедлив шаг Фэлкон медленно столкнулся взглядом с охранником клуба, соразмерным с его собственным объёмом и ростом и, чувствуя неловкость от всей этой ситуации, напряжённо прошёл мимо, погружаясь во вспыхивающую светом стробоскопа черноту ночного клуба, заполненного людьми. Вычленив из общей массы контуры тела Бикса, он, расталкивая толпу, приблизился к нему, не очень-то желая танцевать, но не собираясь оставлять своего тщедушного друга под энергетиком на растерзание толпе.  
Стоя в самой гуще увлечённой ритмом клубной массы, Фэл невольно рассматривал Марка: кожа на его лице и руках то и дело вспыхивала ослепительно изумрудными или розовыми осколками света. Точки и полосы лазерной паутины охватывали его тело, очерчивая все его изгибы. Этот парень танцевал с наслаждением. Самозабвенно, так, словно в зале, кроме него, никого больше не было.  
Грейвс стоял чертовски близко к нему, периодически под напором толпы прижимаясь почти вплотную. Марк не был против. В тени Грейвса он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Фэлкон приподнимал ладонь, ограждая его от танцующих людей, и Марк иногда как бы случайно касался бедром его пальцев. Когда Бикс повернулся спиной, Фэл не удержался от того, чтобы вдохнуть аромат его светлых, выкрашенных в трендовую седину, волос.  
Обернувшись, Марк схватил с подноса проходящего мимо парня стакан с напитком и, не задумываясь, выпил его залпом, возвращая стакан на поднос. Блики в его глазах маячили прямо напротив лица Грейвса. Он прикрывал глаза, и во время вспышек света на его щёки падала яркая чёрная тень.  
Косые белые лучи облизывали его тонкую фигуру, футболку, узкие брюки, но он не обращал на источники света особого внимания. Грэйвсу иногда казалось, будто он и вовсе танцует под музыку в собственной голове.  
Он поднимал вверх руки, обнимал себя за шею, периодически угорал от самого себя, посмеиваясь, выдыхая Грэйвсу в лицо. В какой-то момент, Марк прихватил футболку за край, резко поднял, сдёргивая её с себя, запросто швыряя надоевший кусок ткани куда-то в потолок, оставаясь на танцполе в одних брюках и кедах. Грейвс, дёрнувшись в сторону, поймал его футболку, не зная, что с ней делать, но не решаясь вот так легко расшвыриваться одеждой, даже чужой, заткнул её за ремень на своих джинсах, оставляя болтаться у себя на боку.  
Тем временем Марк, встряхнув волосами, вжался спиной в его грудь. Не успел Грейвс испугаться, что чёртов миллиардер додумается остаться в таком положении слишком долго, тот скользнул рукой в свой карман. Вытащив смартфон, оказываясь практически в объятьях Фэлкона, он попытался ответить на звонок. Что произошло дальше, Фэл так и не понял: Марк выдернул у него из-под пояса свою футболку и, оставляя его на танцполе одного, таинственно испарился, оставляя чувство лёгкого недоумения и неприятное ощущение внезапного холода на груди.

***

Закинув футболку на плечо, Марк брёл по дорожке вдоль аллеи из пальм, верхушки которых сливались в высоте с чёрным ночным небом. В динамике, приглушённый далёким расстоянием, звучал шелестящий говор Дональда.  
– Хья дхолжен бхыл пхозвонить, – сказал он. – Пхросто, чттхобы хотхя бы побхлагзходархкить зха тот рхаз в бхольнице. Нху, когдха тхы спхас меня от папархаци.  
– Боже мой, как мило. Ты правда подумал, что это я тебя спасаю? – внезапно выдал Бикс. – В смысле, да, я именно это и делал. Так и было. Жарко. Слишком жарко вокруг. Это странно, но я вдруг понял, что ты говоришь… Даже не задумался. Это как посвящение в тайный клуб – внезапно начать понимать Дональда Дака. Пока, правда, не все слова, но большинство. Про папарацци было всё ясно. Чем ты занят?  
– Я пхросто хотел сказать спхасибо, – сконфуженно произнёс Дон.  
– Оу, – наткнувшись на такой итог, приумолк Бикс. – Ок-кей.  
– Спхасхибо. Тхеперь скхазал.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Пхока.  
– Счастливо, – пробормотал Марк и услышал, что Дональд повесил трубку после этого его слова.  
Он прошёлся вдоль кромки прибоя, постоял на песке, подумал и открыл раздел сообщений.  
– Прости, я слишком много болтаю… – проговаривая вслух, напечатал он.  
Задумавшись ненадолго, он передумал и стёр написанное.  
– Прости. Возможно, я слишком…  
Он поднял голову, соображая. Стёр.  
– Эй, я не слишком много… – начал он заново, но не дописал даже до середины и снова стёр.  
Марк прошёлся по песку туда-обратно.  
– Мы могли бы ещё как-нибудь встретиться? – быстро напечатал он, почти нажал «отправить», но, обомлев от внезапного ужаса, поскорее стёр всё сообщение и зачем-то прижал телефон к груди, опять задумываясь. – Дай мне хотя бы один шанс… – начал он писать иначе, но слово шанс ему сразу не понравилось, и он его стёр. – Дай мне хотя бы один… – Невесело усмехнувшись, Марк стёр и это. – Нет, – тупо уставившись куда-то в тёплую влажную даль, он набрал наощупь: «Будь моим парнем».  
Он посмотрел на сообщение, занёс руку, чтобы начать стирать и, случайно нажав на экран костяшкой пальца, отправил. Осознав, что сотворил, Марк почувствовал, как к горлу подкатила волна тошноты. Уронив телефон куда-то под ноги, он шагнул к первой попавшейся пальме, обхватил её за ствол и на безвозмездной основе одарил её своим ужином, коктейлем из клуба и парочкой разжёванных леденцов.  
Спустя пару минут общения с природой Марк напряжённо выдохнул. Опираясь на колени, он вытер губы, поднял голову и заметил, как песок в метре от него светится голубым светом. Опустившись на колени, он нашарил телефон в песке, уселся на поджатые ноги и открыл сообщение.  
«Окей», – прочёл он ответ Дональда. Он опустил руки на колени. Подумав, он лег на песок целиком, перекувыркнувшись на спину, встречаясь лицом к лицу с огромным глубоким звёздным небом. Песок к ночи стал прохладней, это было неплохо.  
Из клуба вывалились какие-то люди. Пришло ещё одно сообщение. Марк, продолжая валяться в отдалении, у самой воды, задрал телефон над головой: «В Дакбурге сейчас?» Оглядев темень острова и чувствуя, как морская волна облепляет его волосы брызгами пены, Бикс нащёлкал: «Почти». После этого он решил уже не убирать телефон от лица. «Приходи в особняк МакДака». «Круто, – написал Марк. – Только голову вымою».  
– Тебе плохо? – раздалось из темноты.  
Марк резко включил на телефоне фонарик, и нависший над ним Грэйвс зажмурил глаза.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Бикс.  
– Вставать собираешься? – отклоняясь от яркого луча света, спросил Фэл.  
– Может быть, – сказал Марк, отключив фонарик и складывая ладони одна на другую.  
Подождав пару секунд, Грейвс понял, что активных действий от Марка не предвидится, наклонился, подцепил его руку, вытянул наверх и, обхватив за ноги, отнёс в сторону вертолёта.  
– Я не скажу тебе, что случилось, – оповестил Марк, усевшись в кабине. – Но что-то случилось.  
– В коктейле был глютен. Я догадался, что случилось.  
– И это тоже, – согласился Бикс.  
Делая вид, что чертовски устал, большой босс позволил Грейвсу вернуть себя на прошлый остров с отелем, после чего, с честными глазами объявив Грейвсу, что идёт спать, удалился в свою спальню. Спустя минуту он вышел обратно в общий холл, активно переписываясь со своим помощником в Дакбурге, имя которого он опять, в который раз, забыл. У которого, по совести говоря, был честно выстраданный выходной, по степени важности отодвинувшийся на второй план, потому что, видите ли, Марк Бикс не может прожить ни дня без помощника. И ещё смеет при этом твердить о том, что незаменимых работников не бывает…  
Спустя пару часов после длительного перелёта, Марк сидел в своей квартире, куда несчастный Хесус притащил с десяток различных букетов – от классических красных роз до кислотно-зелёно-чёрных орхидей в оплётке из переработанного пластика. Марк сидел неподвижно, опершись щекой на руку и держа в другой руке стакан с кофе. Лишь наклонившись к нему ближе, Хесус понял, что его босс спит.  
– Марк? – дотронувшись до его плеча, позвал помощник.  
Бикс вздрогнул, после чего сделал пару глотков кофе, перевёл апатичный взор на выставленные перед ним цветы и указал на один из букетов.  
– Я заказал вам автомобиль, сэр. Ещё что-нибудь? – с готовностью спросил Хесус.  
– Поставь галочку в ежедневнике, – вяло проговорил Марк, – три часа назад нарушил безглютеновую… дие… ту…  
– Ма-арк… Марк?  
– А? – проснулся снова Бикс. – Я бодр. Кто это сказал? Я это сказал. М, у меня красивый голос.  
– Давно вы спали?..  
– Всё в порядке, – отозвался Марк. – Позавчера или около того. О, моя машина. Бик-бик.  
– Вам бы поспать немного… – посоветовал осторожно Хесус.  
– Не па-арься, Хесус, – махнул рукой Бикс, вставая с кресла.  
– Вам очень нужно поспать, Марк! – взволнованно проговорил помощник. – Вы правильно назвали меня по имени.  
– А. Ничего особенного. У меня просто фотографическая память, Ватсон, – сказал Бикс, взял выбранный им букет и, сунув его под мышку и шквырча через трубочку закончившимся кофе, направился к выходу.  
Хесус поймал его на ходу и перенаправил, чтоб тот не ушёл в стенной шкаф.

Усадив босса в автомобиль и проследив, чтобы тот не измял новый трендовый пиджачок (и не дай бог не растрепал причёску), Хесус с облегчением выдохнул. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность вернуться к своему прерванному отдыху.  
Поднявшись в квартиру Бикса, от которой у него, само собой, был ключ, Хесус хотел по-быстрому собрать все оставшиеся букеты цветов, чтобы выбросить их по дороге домой, но взгляд его упал на распахнутую дверь в ванную комнату, укомплектованную сногсшибательным комплектом сантехнических изысков, которыми Марк, предпочитающий принимать душ, никогда даже не пользовался.  
«Какого чёрта!» – подумал Хесус, бросив букеты там, где стояли.  
Достав из ящика чистое полотенце и халат – уж он-то знал, где и сколько их у Марка, Хесус торжественно заперся в ванной, собираясь использовать все виды ароматных солей, гелей и шампуней, какие находились в комнате. Ванна, благоухая розами и лилиями, наполнилась быстро. Не успел Хес в неё улечься, блаженно расслабляясь в тёплой воде, как раздался звонок в дверь. Резко садясь на дне ванны, Хесус схватился за края ванны, не зная, что делать.  
После звонка в дверь уверенно застучали, и Хесус, понимая, что, видимо, ему не удастся тихо отсидеться, выскочил из ванны, поскальзываясь на скользком полу, накидывая поверх кусков пены халат, и кинулся к двери. Дверь он открыл сразу, признав в стоящем за ней громиле друга своего босса Фэлкона Грейвса.  
– Ты кто такой? – не признал в свою очередь Хесуса, изумился Грейвс с такой силой, что пара коротких волосков на его затылке встали дыбом. – Спишь с ним?! – не разбираясь, выпалил он, хватая бедолагу Хесуса за воротник халата и притягивая к лицу.  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Хесус, пытаясь вздохнуть. – Я помощник! Не убивайте! У меня экзамен завтра!  
– Какой экзамен? – сбиваясь с гневной волны, спросил Фэл.  
– Многоотраслевые интегрированные структуры!  
– Тьфу, – ставя Хеса обратно на пол, плюнул Грейвс в сторону, входя в хоромы Марка. – Где Бикс?  
– Уехал, сэр.  
– Куда?  
– Не знаю, сэр, – забормотал Хесус. – Вам лучше покинуть квартиру, сэр…  
– Дай мне свой телефон, – попросил Грейвс.  
– Зачем? – поинтересовался Хесус.  
– Просто дай телефон, – настойчиво повторил Фэлкон.  
– Я не могу дать вам свой телефон, сэр, – отказал Хесус.  
– Если ты мне его не отдашь, я сам найду и засуну тебе в…  
– Возьмите, пожалуйста! – выхватывая телефон из вороха своей одежды на кресле, заявил Хес, протягивая трубку Грейвсу.  
С видом победителя откинув назад длинную чёлку, Грейвс набрал номер Марка, подходя к окну и, сунув руку в карман, посмотрел на город за стеклом.  
– Абонент отключил телефон, – раздалось в трубке.  
– Зараза! – отшвыривая телефон в стену, гаркнул Грейвс.  
Хесус с побелевшим от испуга лицом запахнул воротник халата плотнее.  
– Ты скажешь мне, где он, – объявил Грейвс, ткнув в него пальцем. – И ты поедешь туда со мной.

***

Такси высадило Бикса у ворот на территорию особняка МакДака, так что, войдя за ограду, он вынужден был ещё долго идти по направлению в дому. Букет, который он так долго выбирал вместе с Хесусом, он нечаянно забыл в такси. Махнув на это рукой, он не пожелал ничего с этим делать.  
Марк чертовски хотел спать и шёл по инерции, но ощущение сонливости сняло как рукой, стоило ему услышать знакомый чарующий и манящий баритон. Обозревая вокруг себя почти реальные розовые блёстки и огоньки крылатых фей, он вдохнул сладкий воздух чудного упоения, бодро поднимая голову навстречу маленькому матросскому чуду.  
– Этот голос... – пробормотал Бик, видя перед собой настоящего из плоти и крови старину Дональда. – Этот чудный голос! Как я скучал по твоему голосу!  
– Ну… Да, – пробормотал Дональд, опешив. Он явно не рассчитывал напороться на подобные шекспировские страсти и вышел встретить гостя только из вежливости . – Синтезатор снова работает…  
– А-а-а! Давай запишем сторис! Говори, я запишу!  
Дональд молча покачал головой.  
– Что? – спросил Марк. – Почему нет?  
– До меня, наконец, дошло, что тебе нужен один этот голос, не я сам. Так ведь? – произнёс Дон. – А это даже не мой тембр. Просто имитация.  
– Какой же был твой настоящий голос? – к слову спросил Марк.  
– Немножко ниже.  
– Ещё ниже?! – припал к его ногам очарованный Марк.  
– Пока я ждал, – стряхивая его с себя, продолжил Дональд, – я серьезно всё обдумал. Насчёт твоего сообщения. Это невозможно. Мы разные люди. У нас ничего общего. Ты миллиардер, а мне не дают даже простой кредит. У меня семья и дети, тебе на всех плевать. Ты целиком в сети, а я уже семь лет пытаюсь вспомнить пароль к электронному почтовому ящику. Правда, подумай сам. О чём нам вообще разговаривать? Какие у нас точки соприкосновения? Марк?  
– О, ты что-то говорил? – очнулся он. – Прости, я слегка не выспался. Что ты сказал сразу после «Пока я ждал»?..  
– Ты меня даже не слушаешь, – сказал Дон.  
– Я слушаю твой голос, – поправил Марк, – не то, что он говорит.  
– Мне это не нравится, парень…  
– Хорошо, я буду вникать, – пообещал Марк.  
Дональд со вздохом сложил руки на груди.  
– Вокруг тебя толпы людей. Чего ты пристал именно ко мне?  
– Ты удивительный, – с лёгкостью выдал Марк.  
– Ты как-то неправильно произносишь слово «неудачник», – заметил Дон.  
– Но-ноу, – помотал головой Марк. – Удивительный. Как взрыв. Буф! Непредсказуемый, хаотичный, креативный. Что-то спать хочется... Да! Я готов уступить тебе половину своей постели. Я такого никому ещё не предлагал. Но для тебя не жалко.  
– Т-т-т! Притормози! – замахал руками Дональд.  
– Мы и так уже слишком долго тормозим, – сказал Марк – не выспавшийся он городил не самые глупые вещи. – Я два часа добирался сюда с острова в тихом океане, ехал на такси, в котором воняло дешёвым – фу! Гадость! – пластиком не для того, чтобы пролететь фанеркой над Парижем. Я хочу быть твоим бон-бон, хочу, чтобы ты по утрам кричал из ванной «занято» этим чарующим голосом, хочу залайкать насмерть твой блог!  
– У меня нет никакого блога.  
– Я сделаю, – заверил Бикс. – Нет! Заведём один на двоих. Уже завёл. Осталось только влить контент.  
– Нет, прекрати, – буркнул Дон.  
– Потому что я парень? Или тебе не нравится мой парфюм?  
– Нет!  
– В чём тогда дело? В чё-ом дело, друг?  
– Это Я должен тебе предлагать всё, а не наоборот! – сказал Дональд.  
– Так предлагай, – кивнул Марк.  
– А…  
– Я согла-асен! – выкрикнул Марк. – Согласен. Согласен.  
Дональд сжал в пальцах переносицу.  
– Ты не понял концепт, – сказал он.  
– Да всё я понял, – отмахнулся Марк. – Ты главный, я – под каблуком. Это же просто: Я всё решаю, ты даёшь позволение. Идеа-льно!  
– Я… главный? – не понял Дональд.  
– Мгм. Можно уже запостить совместное фото? Мои подписчики жаждут каминг-аута.  
– Ни в коем случае! – запретил Дональд.  
Приостановившись и внимательно глядя на Дака флегматичным взглядом, Марк медленно втянул носом воздух и так же медленно выдохнул, содрогнувшись в конце от прокатившейся по телу дрожи.  
– Твой хаос ломает мой контроль, – проговорил он, вытягивая руку к лицу Дональда и нажимая на его нос. – Ладно, я ничего пока не стану выкладывать…  
– Вообще никогда ничего обо мне не выкладывай в сеть, – сказал Дональд, морщась от прикосновения. – Это первое правило.  
– Ух! У нас будет список правил?  
– Не будет никакого списка! Одно правило – ничего про меня не писать в сети.  
– Стоп! К оракулу не ходи, будет случай, когда я случайно нарушу твоё правило, ты разозлишься, я буду умолять, мы снова сойдёмся, но осадочек останется, так что…  
– Понял, – прервал Дональд. – Хорошо. Это не правило, это моя просьба. Мне будет приятно, если ты не станешь сливать нашу жизнь в интернет.  
– Нашу…. жизнь? – вскинув голову от смартфона и дрожа губами, спросил Марк. – Нашу?.. Я должен об этом написать…  
– Нет, – прихватывая Бикса за практически уже вросший в его руку смартфон, остановил Дон.  
– Можно я буду писать о каком-то абстрактном лирическом герое своих грёз? – спросил Марк. – Так, как будто это не про тебя.  
– А это будет про меня?  
– Ну да.  
– Нет.  
– Это… меня убивает, – признался Марк. – И я хочу ещё. Больше. Чаще. Выше. Ниже. Левее. Вот так. Замри! Не двигайся!  
– Слушай…  
– Да. Я хочу слушать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь! – заявил Марк. – Тебя – и этих поющих котят! – Он листнул страницу на смартфоне, показывая ролик с котятами. – Чего хочешь? Мороженое? Кино? Брокколи? Ну а вдруг?  
Чуть усмехнувшись, Дон приопустил веки, безнадёжно глядя на Бикса. Что-то в этой дурацкой суете умиляло Дональда против его воли.  
– Ты ведь сумасшедший финансовый гений, – проговорил Дон.  
– Комплименты? Обожаю, – сказал Марк. – Продолжай.  
– Нет, я серьёзно, ты же двинутый, – уточнил Дональд.  
– Первый был получше, – покачав рукой в воздухе, оценил Бикс.  
– Ты половину времени вообще ничего не видишь, уставившись в свой телефон.  
– А-а, а-а, – покрутил пальцем перед его лицом Марк, глядя в свой телефон. – Семьдесят один процент времени! Но мне хватает оставшегося, чтобы всё рассмотреть. Шнурок завяжи.  
– Всё равно это как-то… неправильно, – наклоняясь и завязывая шнурок на ботинке, заявил Дон.  
– О нет, – как будто внезапно о чём-то вспомнив, проговорил Марк.  
– Что такое? – обеспокоенно спросил Дональд.  
– Я не спал дня четыре, может быть, пять, – спокойно объяснил Бикс. – Думаю, меня вырубит секунд через десять. Так что если ты планируешь в самом конце обсуждения ответить на все мои предложения «да», то лучше скажи это прямо сейчас.  
– Э… я…  
– Пять секунд.  
– Какого…  
– Три.  
– Я…  
– Две.  
– Бикс!  
– Одна.  
– Да! Хорошо, да!  
Марк моргнул, но открыл глаза обратно.  
– Ложная тревога.  
– Да ну тебя! – раздражённо выкрикнул Дональд. – Иди шути с кем-нибудь другим!  
– Нет, я хочу шутить с тобой! Мне нужен ты, Дональд! Ты! – вцепляясь в него, сказал Бикс. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил мне, что делать. Мне нравится, когда ты это делаешь. Мне хочется, чтобы ты заботился обо мне. Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне! Грустный смайлик, грустный смайлик.  
– Утиный боже... ла-адно, – согласился, наконец, Дональд.  
– Смайлик с танцующей девушкой в красном платье.  
– Что?  
– Смайлик с нимбом.  
– Говори нормальным языком.  
– Бикс офф-лайн моуд он, – разулыбался Марк.  
– Это такой у тебя нормальный язык? – поднял бровь Дональд. – У меня появился четвёртый ребёнок…  
– Ух ты! Поздравляю. Как назвали?  
– Марк Бикс.  
– А, ты про меня. Это мило, но почему все считают меня ребёнком? Я взрослый половозрелый… – Он кинул взгляд на экран. – Получай! Пиу! Пи-пиу! Ой, это моё отражение. У тебя есть свободная постель? Мы могли бы уложить меня поспать.  
И он громко шмыгнул носом. Дональд обвёл глазами небо над головой.  
– Идём, – позвал он.  
Он привёл Бикса на задний двор дома, где в бассейне стояла на якоре его лодка-дом: слегка потрёпанная, но сильная и независимая.  
– Какая убогая рухлядь валяется у Скруджа на заднем дворе, – прокомментировал Марк, бросив на лодку секундный взгляд.  
– Это моя лодка, – сказал Дональд. – Я в ней живу.  
– Изысканный образчик ретро. Она великолепна, – переключил внутренний тумблер Бикс.  
– Не делай так, – попросил Дон.  
– Как?  
– Не говори то, чего на самом деле не думаешь, – пояснил он. – Прошу в гости, – сказал Дон, приглашая Марка в лодку – вести его в дом дядюшки он как-то постеснялся.  
– А это вообще безопасно? – спросил Марк, оглядывая подранный борт лодки. – Хотя, так даже романтичней, – решил он, ступая на палубу. – Ты смотрел «Титаник»?  
– Да.  
– А «Сумерки»?  
– Нет.  
– Я тоже. И «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» не смотрел. Даже понятия не имею, о чём там.  
– А что это такое? – поднял бровь Дон.  
– Кто знает, кто знает, – уклончиво ответил Марк.  
– Что ты там с пола взял? – выглядывая из-за него, спросил Дон.  
– Какое-то одеяло, мне нравится, – кутаясь в найденную пушистую тряпку, пробормотал Марк. – Я сяду тут, в уголке, на лестнице, и посплю немного…  
– Во-первых, это ковёр.  
– Чу-дес-но.  
– Да не садись ты на лестницу, – поднял его на ноги Дональд.  
– Ну пожалуйста, так хочется сесть на лестницу, – захныкал Бикс.  
– У меня есть гамак! – заявил Дон, ведя Бикса к своему спальному месту.  
– У меня в углу кофейни в Ваддл тоже есть гамак, – пролепетал Бикс.  
– В моём можно спать.  
– Покачаешь меня?  
– Тебе что, годик?.. – слегка нахмурился Дональд.  
– Нет, часика хватит, – влезая в гамак, сказал Бикс, вытягиваясь и с наслаждением выдыхая.  
Посмотрев на него, Дональд вздохнул и, подумав, что ввязался в какую-то даже для него нелепую авантюру, получше укрыл спящего Марка. Внезапно со стороны послышался вкрадчивый голос дворецкого:  
– Мистер…  
– Тш! – шикнул Дональд на внезапно появившегося Дакворта.  
– Мистер Дак, – зашептал Дакворт, поглядывая на спящего в гамаке Марка, – там у ворот какой-то недовольный крупногабаритный джентльмен просит его впустить. Хочет видеть, я так понимаю…  
Дакворт указал на спящего парня в гамаке.  
– Впусти, пожалуйста, крупногабаритного, – попросил Дон, сообразив, о ком идёт речь, – недовольного…  
– Вы точно…  
– Тш-тш!  
– Вы точно уверены? – сбавляя громкость, спросил Дакворт.  
– Да.  
– Тогда под вашу ответственность, мистер Дак, – с достоинством сообщил Дакворт и сейчас же исчез.  
Спустя минуту, в лодку ворвался Грейвс в компании равнодушного уже ко всему Хесуса в полотенце на голове, халате Марка и кроссовках на босу ногу.  
– Где этот!!!.. – с порога заорал Фэлкон.  
– Тш!!! – зашипел на него Дональд со всей силы.  
– Где…  
– Тихо!  
Он указал руками в сторону гамака. Отложив на лавку рядом тёплый кардиган Марка, который он ему принёс на случай холодного вечера, Грэйвс подошёл поближе. Через его плечо в гамак заглянул Хесус с чалмой из полотенца на голове. Дональд, стоящий рядом, тоже наклонился взглянуть: посасывая большой палец, Марк Бикс мирно спал, свернувшись калачиком под пушистым ковром. Впервые в жизни Дональд на секунду ощутил, будто живёт в хлеву.  
– Только уснул, – пояснил он.  
– Долго укачивал? – шепнул Грейвс, имеющий какие-то свои опытные данные по этому вопросу.  
– Нет, сразу отрубился, – покачал Дон головой.  
– Плакал?  
– Неа.  
– Даже бананового молока не просил?  
– Нет.  
– Устал, значит… – сделал вывод Фэл. – Так и знал, что он сюда поехал.  
– Стесняюсь спросить: а зачем надо было меня с собой тащить? – сердитым шёпотом спросил Хесус.  
– Я официально приношу свои извинения, – сказал ему Грейвс. – Когда я в бешенстве, я совершаю неадекватные поступки.  
– Агх! – закатывая глаза, ушёл Хесус в сторону. – Ладно! – воскликнул он шёпотом. – У меня выходной. Я устал. Я ухожу.  
– Подожди! – попросил Грейвс. – Я пойду с тобой.  
– Не буду ждать! – разразился гневным шепотом Хес. – Вы испортили мой выходной! Все… все трое! На что я трачу свою молодость! – И, потирая лоб, он полез прочь из лодки.  
Грейвс бросил на него взгляд и повернулся к Дональду.  
– Ты позаботишься о нём?..  
Дональд развёл руками: что ему ещё оставалось? Грейвс положил руку на его плечо.  
– Я на тебя рассчитываю, – кивнул Грейвс, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
– А ты зачем приходил-то? – спросил Дональд вдогонку.  
Обернувшись, Фэлкон окинул пространство потерянным взглядом и сказал:  
– Он кинул меня на острове и угнал наш вертолёт.  
– А! – как будто бы всё понимая, кивнул Дак.  
– И кофту тёплую ему принёс.  
– Окей, – заметив кардиган, сказал Дональд.  
– Ну, пока, – попрощался Фэл.  
– Пока-пока, – отозвался Дон, шепча.  
Когда все ушли и Дональд остался у гамака один, он сел рядом, задумавшись о чём-то.  
– Мамочка… Бананового молочка, – промурлыкал Марк сквозь сон.  
– Завтра, – скомандовал Дональд.  
– Ладно, – тут же согласился Бикс, уткнулся в подушку и продолжил спать.  
«Дурдом», – подумал Дак.

***

Марк проснулся на рассвете. У него слегка ныла шея после непривычного сна в гамаке. Поднявшись, он потёр лицо, после чего заметил свой кардиган рядом и, накинув его, вышел на палубу.  
В чистом свете раннего утра он, щурясь, увидел Дональда, который возился со снастями. Заметив Марка, он бросил своё занятие, поспешно перешагивая через какие-то канаты и ящики, подходя поближе.  
– Здесь есть туалет? – поинтересовался Марк, зябко кутаясь в кофту.  
Дон кивнул, приглашая его войти обратно. Проводив Марка к туалету и показав, где включается свет, он ушёл в кухонную зону. Через минутку на кухню пришёл и Бикс. Он сел на стул, посмотрел на браслет, понял, что ещё очень и очень рано, и остался сонно сидеть. Факт того, что проснулся он не у себя дома да ещё и в таком месте, рушил его привычный распорядок дня. Однако он не хотел ничего с этим делать и продолжал молча сидеть, закрыв глаза и стиснув края кофты в руке.  
Звякнула чашка. Бикс приоткрыл глаза.  
– Мне нужен душ и фен для волос, – проговорил он.  
– Ну… фена как бы нет, – ответил слегка сконфуженный Дон.  
– А душ?  
– Придётся немного подождать, минут сорок... Чай? – сообщил Дональд, поставив чашку с чаем на поверхность поближе к Марку.

Марк взял предложенную чашку, подозрительно посмотрев на Дональда.  
– Будешь оладьи? – спросил с надеждой Дональд.  
– С глютеном? – зачем-то спросил Марк.  
– С джемом.  
– Спасибо, нет, – отказался Марк.  
– Тогда хлопья? – предложил Дональд, изо всех сил стараясь проявить максимум гостеприимства.  
Марк прошёлся мимо пачек с хлопьями и завтраками, разглядывая состав.  
– Нет… нет… нет… И… Яблоко.  
Решив, что яблоко ему не повредит, Марк взял его, откусывая кусок.  
– Это на пирог… – не успел среагировать Дональд, но сейчас же спохватился и сказал: – В смысле, ешь на здоровье. Так тебе нужен душ?  
– Нет, без фена... Нет, – не заметив драмы по поводу яблока, покачал головой Бикс. – Как ты обходишься без фена? Без… пылесоса?.. А ездишь ты на чём? Гироскутер? Самокат? Хотя бы велосипед, может быть?  
– Нет, ничего такого, – виновато улыбнулся Дон. – Говорю же, мало у нас общего.  
– Меня интригует твой дауншифтинг, – заверил Марк. – Аутентичная лодка, аутентичный хозяин. Экзотика. Я наслаждаюсь этим. Хотя не понимаю, как можно выживать в таких условиях.  
– Как насчёт выживания в диких условиях? – спросил Дон, понемногу расслабляясь настолько, чтобы налить чаю и себе. – Если ты никогда не бывал в походах...  
– Походы? – поморщился Марк. – Идти ногами? Зачем, если можно ехать?  
– Прогулки полезны, – заявил Дональд. – Свежий воздух. Польза. Спорт.  
– Предлагаешь считать их за финтес?  
– Точно, – согласился Дон, радуясь тому, что нашёл походам обоснование.  
– В таком смысле – действительно, – задумчиво проговорил Марк. – Я готов обсуждать это. Спасибо за чай, мне пора домой. А! Да.  
Дональд посмотрел на него, замерев с чайной кружкой около рта.  
– Мы теперь точно увидимся, – сказал Марк. Он на секунду замер и сам с собой, пробуя слово, повторил: – Мы… – Он вскинул голову. – Кружка, огрызок, не знаю, куда положить. Сам найду выход. Всё. Ушёл. – И Марк, сказав это, выскользнул за дверь.  
На всякий случай Дональд подождал пару минут и, убедившись, что гость уже точно не возвратится, подошёл к кухонной раковине и, стараясь делать это как можно менее травматично, вытащил, кашляя, из горла синтезатор голоса. Он всю ночь просидел с этой штукой, ожидая пробуждения Марка в любую секунду и надеясь ещё поговорить с ним до его ухода.  
Теперь миссия была выполнена. Не ощущая внутри тела более никаких инородных устройств, Дональд спокойно и глубоко вздохнул.

**5\. Укротитель миллиардеров**

Сидя за своим рабочим столом, которым пользовался крайне редко, Марк клеил, паял и кодировал очередной страшно-ужасный механизм (устройство которого он откуда-то своровал и «примаркобиксил»), когда ему позвонили и он, чтобы не отвлекаться, воткнул в ухо наушник гарнитуры.  
– Да, – ответил он.  
Марк вытянулся в кресле, слегка покраснел, вазюкая паяльником по алюминиевой пластинке и выплавляя сердечко.  
– Привет, – пробубнил он. – Да так, ничем, – откинув концом паяльника от себя микросхему, легкомысенно произнёс он. – Поужинать?.. Зачем идти домой? Конечно. Да. Да-а. Нет. Да! Допустим. Да! У меня есть огромная кровать. Я обещал половину тебе. Да, я помню, что утром тебе надо идти. Почему не выспишься? Брось, конечно, выспишься. Ну… пожалуйста. Мистер Дак. Донни. Хорошо, свит-свит. Да, я пообедал, свит-свит. Да, выпил йогурт. Окей, решим на месте. Чао-каркадао.  
Вытянув из уха наушник, Марк отложил его на стол, любовно вздохнул и, резко сгорбившись и злобно похихикивая, продолжил паять и кодить свои страшно-ужасные краденые механизмы.

*** 

Вечером того же дня Дональд пришёл в гости в квартиру Бикса.  
– Мне только что доставили еду, но она какая-то стра-ан-ная, – изучая содержимое своей коробки, пробормотал Бикс.  
– Опхятхь вхыдумывхаешь, – устало выдохнул Дональд, вешая куртку на спинку стула.  
– Нюхай! – протянул Бикс ему коробочку.  
Дональд боязливо вдохнул.  
– Пригорело будто, – постановил он.  
– М-м! – подтвердил Бикс. – Я о том же, – он с недовольным видом швырнул коробку в пакет, а пакет – в мусорное ведро. – Ужасно, наставлю им единичек в приложении, – доставая смартфон. – Или взломать им сайт и… А, лень уже, завтра подумаю. Придётся теперь куда-то идти.  
– А у тхебя дхома совсхем нхет нхи кхакой еды?  
– Нет, я не ем дома, – строча доставке еды разгромный отзыв, ответил он.  
– А чхто в кхолодильникхе?  
– Не знаю, – буркнул Марк.  
Ни на что конкретно не надеясь, Дональд подошёл к огромному зеркальному холодильнику, потянул дверцу за ручку и… освещённый священным светом храма обжорства, подобострастно замер, взирая на забитые полки.  
– Есхли этхо нхе едха, тхо чхто это? – спросил Дон.  
– А там есть что-то? – поинтересовался Марк. – Я туда никогда не заглядывал.  
– Тхы нхе прхотив риса с овощами и кхреветкхами? – спросил Дональд, посмотрев на него из-за дверцы.  
– Нет, вроде. А что?  
– Тхогда схядь и нхе мешай мхне… – велел Дональд, хищно вглядываясь в залежи еды.

Когда ужин стараниями Дональда был приготовлен, когда он уже был съеден и со стола было убрано, Марк сидел в кресле с сытым видом, ленясь даже приподнять с колена смартфон, и тогда он сказал:  
– Это магия.  
– Чхто? – спросил Дональд, чай.  
– Это была магия, – повторил Марк. – Вне Хогвартса. Мне надо… запостить… О, Донни. Я не могу запостить… Пошевелил пальцами и устал. Это жестоко, это так жестоко, Дональд.  
– Я рхад, чтхо тхы наелхся.  
– Ты говоришь, как бабуля, которой у меня никогда не было, – проговорил Бикс.  
Замерев, Дональд допил последний глоток чая.  
– Обожаю тебя за это ещё сильнее, – шепнул Марк.  
– Этхо немнхого унхизительно, нхо… – начал он, унося чашку из-под чая в кухню.  
– Но что?! – крикнул Марк, ленясь вставать с кресла.  
– Нхичхего, – заявил Дональд, возвращаясь и проходя мимо.  
– Скажи, что ты меня любишь, – потребовал Марк, глядя на него преданным взором.  
Издав нечленораздельный возглас, Дон всплеснул руками.  
– Ну скажи, что любишь, – не отставал Марк. – Скажи. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.  
– Ну, дха, дха. Кхонечхно! – сердито выдрав из его руки свой рукав, выпалил Дональд.  
– Круто. Круто. Суперкруто, – решил Марк, рывком вставая с кресла и, не сбавляя скорости, заскочил в ванную.  
– Чтхо?! – спохватился Дон. – Вхобще-то я в тхуда схобирался! – тряся в воздухе полотенцем, сказал он.  
– Что ты говоришь? – из-за двери спросил Марк.  
– Чтхо мхожешь нхе тхоропиьтся… – махнул Дональд рукой, грузно валясь в пустое кресло.

Через две минуты дверь в ванную распахнулась.  
– Тхы чтхо-то зхабыл? – удивился Дональд.  
– Нет, я всё, – сообщил Марк, придерживая на шее полотенце, проходя мимо. – Занимай, если надо.  
Подняв брови, Дональд проводил его взглядом, но поспешил поскорее воспользоваться советом. Решив вознаградить себя за готовку и ожидание, он решил принять ванну. Там он столкнулся с неопределяемым длинным чёрным волосом. Не то чтобы у Дональда были какие-то претензии к волосам из чужих ванных комнат, просто он не совсем мог понять, откуда тот мог взяться. Дональд ведь ничего не знал о вольностях помощника Хесуса, как не знал о них ничего и сам Марк.  
Таким образом, оставшись в полном неведении по поводу принадлежности этого богатства, Дональд просто сунул его в слив и, хорошенько полив водой, предпочёл выкинуть случившееся из головы. Однако вопреки своему решению, он тут же задумался о том, что в их с Биксом совместной жизни не происходит ничего совместного. Как-то да Дон откладывал всё, что можно, на завтра, предпочитая сосредотачиваться в первую очередь на аспектах заботы в ущерб всем остальным сторонам отношений. Всё, что к этому времени происходило между ними с Биксом, можно было свести к паре-тройке свиданий, ужинам и максимум – держанию за руку на оживлённом шоссе.  
Может быть, стоило уже подумать о чём-то, кроме? Может быть, оттого и гнездятся по его ванной чужие длинные волосы? Или всё вообще иначе, чем Дональд себе представляет?  
Дон глубоко вздохнул, скользя по спинке ванной и, опустив нос под воду, стал пускать пузыри. Едва не захлебнувшись, случайно вдохнув воды, он полез выбираться на сушу, к полотенцам.

Когда, подсушив волосы, Дональд притащил себя и свои вещи в биксову спальню, тот сидел под одеялом в небесно-голубом свитшоте и апатично смотрел какое-то шоу, в котором, судя по шуму из наушников, то и дело раздавались взрывы бешеного хохота. Заметив Дональда, Марк свернул видео на планшете, стянул с головы наушники и, сложив всё это на гору журналов у кровати, сполз под одеяло, укладываясь. Дональд, растягивая время, развешивал вещи по спинке стула.  
Наконец, когда вещи уже висели ровно, как по линейке, Дональд решил, что сдаваться всё равно придётся и пришёл в кровать. Марк сонно проследил за тем, как он улёгся и, приподняв руки, дважды хлопнул. Свет погас.  
– Сладких снов, – вякнул Марк, повернувшись к Даку спиной и, обняв подушку, спокойно выдохнул.  
Дональд почесал запястье – и это почему-то вышло куда громче, чем он планировал. Он тихо положил руки на одеяло. Потом поднял одну, правую и медленно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по плечу и предплечью Марка.  
– М? – приподнялся тот. – Что?  
Дональд отдёрнул руку.  
– Тхы хкочешь спхать? – спросил он, поворачиваясь на бок.  
– Не понял, – обернулся Бикс. – Что там у тебя?  
Просовывая ладонь под его тёплый локоть, Дональд пододвинулся ближе.  
– Что ты делаешь, – пробормотал Марк, с усмешкой почёсывая поцелованный нос. – Щекотно.  
– Пхрости, – пробурчал Дон, касаясь губами его щеки.  
– Под… подожди, – слегка отодвигая его губы от себя пальцами, остановил Марк. – Что тебе нужно?  
Дональд сконфуженно замер, опадая всем телом и не зная, что сказать.  
– Мхы жхе пхара? – спросил он тихо. – Тхо есхьт… вмхесте?  
– Йе-еп, – согласился Марк.  
– Тхак я и… – начал Дональд, надеясь, что Марк догадается сам, но тот молчал и ждал продолжения. – Дхумал, чхто мхы…  
– Что? – громко спросил Бикс. – Что мы что?  
– Дхелаем кхое-чтхо нхочью в постхели? – ужасно формулируя и жутко краснея от собственной формулировки, спросил Дональд.  
– Делаем… – пробормотал Бикс. Он перевернулся, ложась на спину. – Если ты про взаимообмен жидкостями – это сейчас не модно. Я давным-давно отказался от такой ерундовой практики.  
– Чтхо?.. Нхе мходно? – обомлел Дональд. – Кхак этхо мхожет бхыть нхе мходно?..  
– Ну смотри, – укладываясь поудобнее на подушку и доверительно взяв его за руки, – будь мы разнополыми партнёрами, у нас была бы цель оставить потомство – тогда хоть есть смысл. Но так-то это всего лишь набор скучных телодвижений. Для этого совершенно не нужен второй партнёр. Догоняешь?  
– Тхы вообхе хоть раз тхаким зханимхался? – спросил Дональд.  
– Да, и не горжусь этим, – покаялся Бикс. – Теперь я в завязке, это мой осознанный выбор, я надеюсь, ты будешь его уважать.  
– Э…Это кхак с вегханствхом, что лхи?.. Бохже... А чхто тхогда значхит, чхто мхы пара?.. – пытаясь понять, поинтересовался Дон.  
– Да что угодно! – заявил Марк. – Что тебе больше нравится. Ужинать, путешествовать, пилить сэлфишки, жарить тосты по утрам, кофе вместе пить, ругаться, мириться, обниматься... Всё, кроме инстинктивных дёрганий, свити-свит. Зачем тащить эти глупости в постель? Люди там спят.  
Шелестя одеялом, Дональд медленно и озадаченно улёгся на подушку затылком.  
– Нхевероятхно, но в этхом есть схвоя логхика, – пробормотал он.  
– О да, свити.  
– И тхебе что, схамому не хочхется?  
– Не-а, – мотнул головой Бикс.  
– А есхли всхё-таки..?  
– Уйду, потом вернусь – и снова лягу к тебе в постель.  
Глубкомысленно хмуря брови, Дональд замолчал. Устав ждать ответа, Марк слегка дунул Дональду на край уха.  
– Всё?.. Спокойной ночи? – спросил он.  
– Дха, дха… – пробормотал Дон. – Спхокойнхой.  
Подтверждая свои слова о том, что им следует обниматься, Марк с удовольствием обхватил Дональда поперёк груди, устраиваясь на его плече и закрыл глаза. Дон же, который не был так категоричен насчёт времяпрепровождения в постели, ничего себе не запрещал (и вообще припас пару презервативов на этот вечер), не был уверен, что долго пролежит в такой позе. Однако, сбитый с толку словами Бикса, уже сам не понимал, чего он на самом деле хочет и с какой целью, поэтому принял решение временно сдать позиции, чтобы разобраться в этом вопросе как следует. С такого ракурса Дональд Дак отношения ещё не рассматривал.

***

Недовольные племянники ходили вокруг дядюшки.  
– Дядя Дональд, почему ты опять не идёшь с нами? – спросил Дьюи.  
– Мхне нхадо сх Маркхом по дхелам, – продолжая чистить ботинок, надетый на руку, ответил Дон.  
– Но вы только что пришли и опять уходите, – сказал Луи.  
– Мой Дональд, – сказал Марк и показал ему язык.  
– Дядя! Ну скажи ему! – указывая на Бикса, потребовал Лу.  
– Не дхразни дхетхей, – попросил Дак. – И отпхустхи мхой кхарман, покха мхы дхома. Пойдхём – тхогда возьмхёшься.  
– Окей, – сказал Бикс, возвращая вторую руку себе.  
– Всё равно это нечестно, – заявил Луи Дак.  
– Нху-ка, идхите оба схюда, – недовольно проговорил Дон, отставляя начищаемый ботинок.  
– Уже идти? – поднял нос Бикс.  
– Ты сиди пока, – велел Дональд, усадив его взмахом руки.  
– Принято, – буркнул Марк и вновь уткнулся в экран.  
– Почему мы? Почему нас? – завозмущался Луи.  
– Тхише, – попросил Дон, отводя Луи и Дьюи в сторонку. – Пожхалуйста, пхостхорайтесь понхять. Вхам я могху это обхъяснить, ему – дхаже пхытаться нхе стхану . Я нхикудха нхе дхеваюсь, я нхи от чхего не отхказываюсь. Нхо мнхе нхужно нхемного времхени длхя нхего.  
– Да кто он такой вообще, дядя Дональд? – спросил Дью.  
– С чего ты решил тратить на него время? – удивился Хьюи.  
– Фух… – перевёл Дональд дух. – Емху нхужна пхомощь.  
– У него целый отдел помощников!  
– И нхи одхного рходственника, готхового прийхти нха помхощь. У нхего нхет ни братьев, нхи дядюшек, ни тхётушек… Он дхаже дружхить нхе умхеет тхолком!  
– Но он же вроде как злодей, который любыми способами хочет обойти дядю Скруджа, – напомнил Луи. – Он постоянно обманывает, прикарманивает чужое, хвастается и ещё...  
– Мхожет бхыть, одхнажды в егхо жхизни чтхо-то пошлхо не тхак, нхо в духше он нхе пхлохой пархень, – сказал Дон.  
– Где-то очень глубоко… – прокомментировал в сторону Дьюи.  
– Все мхы засхлуживаем шханса, – сказал Дональд. – Никхто из насх не идхеален, – он заметил, как за его спиной Марк любуется собой в отражении погасшего смартфона. – Дхаже, если схчитает, чхто идхеален, – добавил он. – Попхробуйте остхавить егхо в покхое. Лхадно? Он стараетсхя. Пхоняли?  
– Да, дядя, – покивали Луи и Дьюи. – Мы поняли, ты пока занят.  
– На уикхенд, я обхещаю, мхы пойдхём кхуда-нхибудь с палаткхами. Окхей?  
– Точно обещаешь? – уточнил Луи.  
– Кхлянусь!

Утром в субботу Луи стоял в лесу с огромным рюкзаком за плечами.  
– Ну почему! Почему-у та-ак… – вопрошал он. – Я думал, мы пойдём без него-о!  
– Фу! – в огромных резиновых сапогах шагая по тропинке, высказался Бикс, проходя мимо самом в хвосте отряда. – Я опять на что-то наступил.  
– Этхо шишкха, – сказал Дональд, останавливаясь, чтоб его подождать.  
– Шишка? – рассматривая сапог, спросил Марк. – Почему тогда она пахнет, как…  
– Вхозьми кхонфхетку, – протягивая Марку леденец на палочке, сказал Дональд.  
– О! Крутотень, – сунув леденец в рот, оценил Марк и, на всякий случай всё-таки вытирая о землю сапог, побрёл по тропинке дальше.  
– Дядя… – проныл Луи.  
– Чхуство тхакта и милосхерие! – сказал ему Дон.  
– Пфр… Слабоумие и отвага… – выдохнул Луи.  
– Луэллхин Дхак! – одёрнул Дональд. – Язхык!  
– Молчу-у… – протянул Луи, отшагивая подальше от дяди и продолжая бодро топать в глубину дремучего зелёного леса.

В расставлении палаток, как и в приготовлении еды, как и в игре в мяч, как и в рыбалке, Марк не участвовал. Весь день просидев и пролежав около палатки или в ней, он смотрел накачанные ввиду отсутствия сети ролики и играл в установленные глупые игрушечки, не требующие коннекта с сетью.  
Периодически он вытаскивал из разных мест рюкзака сладости, ел их либо сам, либо не глядя раздавал кому-нибудь, кто проходил мимо. Дважды этим кто-то оказывался Хьюи, один раз – Дьюи, одну конфету насильно получил Дональд, несущий сучья в костёр. Пару раз Марк предложил батончик с нугой белке, с удовольствием оба раза унёсшей батончик в дупло, и один раз Марк почти уговорил угоститься качающийся на ветру куст дикой смородины.  
Когда стемнело и по старой доброй традиции Дональд с племянниками расположился у костра, чтобы травить страшные байки, мёрзнущий Бикс подсел к костру рядом с ними. Не до конца, казалось, понимая саму суть рассказа страшных глупостей, он негромко комментировал все концовки и портил всем удовольствие.  
– Конечно, никто его с тех пор не видел, – бормотал Марк в сторону. – Ага. Как же. Неужели это может казаться кому-то страшным…  
– Эй! – недовольно выкрикнул Луи. – Думаете, так легко рассказывать страшилки?  
– Конечно, – выдал Бикс. – Ври да выдумывай.  
– Не всё из этого враньё! – заявил Лу.  
– Тхихо-тихо, – успокаивающим тоном произнёс дядя Дональд.  
– Сами ничего рассказать не сможете, – надувшись от обиды, сказал Луи.  
– Это я не смогу? – в приступе удивления и возмущения обернулся на него Марк. – Ха! Да пожалуйста!  
– Ну-ну, – недоверчиво произнёс Луи. – Начинайте.  
– Да пожалуйста, – повторил он, сложил руки на коленях, покрутил большими пальцами и начал: – Однажды я сидел в своём офисе в Ваддл…  
– Скукотища, – зевая, вякнул Луи.  
– Я тебя перебивал? – спросил Бикс.  
Луи с поклоном провёл рукой в воздухе.  
– Мгм, – кивнул Марк. – Однажды я сидел в своём офисе. Секретарша ушла. Я был один, в полутьме, светила лампа. На мне были очки.  
– Это важно? – поднял бровь Дьюи, подкидывая в костёр пару сучков.  
– Да, – подтвердил Бикс. – Поскольку именно когда я снимал очки, я заметил странный блик, такой, как если бы кто-то прошёл за моей спиной.  
– Но там никого не было, когда вы обернулись, – устало проговорил Луи.  
Марк ткнул в него пальцем, чтоб сидел и молчал. Луи поднял вверх ладони.  
– Да, я обернулся, – сказал Марк. – Потом обернулся снова. Ничего. Как вдруг! Раздался стук наверху… «Кто здесь?» – спросил я, но вокруг стояла гробовая тишина… По моей спине пробежали мурашки. Я услышал, как кто-то дышит у меня за спиной…  
Дьюи сглотнул.  
– Я хотел закричать, но горло сдавил спазм ужаса, – усиливая драматизм, заболтал Бикс. – Тогда я взял смарт… включил фронталку… посмотрел за плечо… а там… А там!  
Он сделал паузу и, резко выкинув вперёд руку со смартфоном, щёлкнул вспышкой:  
– …это.  
– А!!! – заорали по инерции Луи и Дьюи.  
– Ха-ха, – убирая смарт в карман, хохотнул Марк. – Там была летучая мышь. Пиу!  
– Это не смешно! – заявил Луи, покраснев от испуга.  
– А по-моему, крутая шутка, – усмехнулся Хью.  
– Ну правильно – ты же сидел по ТУ сторону костра!  
– Вы просили – я рассказал, – напомнил Бикс. – И это было то ещё враньё.  
– Нет-Да! – крикнули Луи и Хьюи одновременно.  
– Думайте, как хотите, – сказал Марк. – Бикс удаляется спатеньки.  
– Дха, – прекращая зависать, уткнувшись взглядом в костёр, поддержал Дональд. – Идхём спхать.  
– Чур, я с тобой, дядя Дональд!  
– Нхикто нхе со мнхой, – отрезал Дон. – Этхо – ваша палхатка, а этхо – нхаша.  
– Но дядя Дональд…  
– Этхо – вхаша, – указывая на одну, повторил Дон, и, указывая на другую, договорил: – Этхо – нхаша.  
– Как скажешь, дядя, – сдался Луи, понимая, что спорить бессмысленно.  
– Тхогдха спокхойной нхочхи.  
– Спокойной ночи, – протянули в ответ все трое, убредая в палатку.  
– Я пхриберусь и прхриду вас проверхить, – пообещал Дон.  
– Дядя, мы не в первый раз в лесу…  
– Мнхе тхак спокхойнее, – собирая посуду и остатки ужина по поляне, ответил Дональд. – Укхладывайтесь, сейчхас пхриду.  
Убрав мусор, разбросанные вещи и обойдя лагерь кругом, Дональд вернулся к палатке племянников.  
– Спхите?  
– Не, дядь… – раздалось из палатки, и Дональд забрался к ним.  
– Схвет выключхайте и ложхитесь спхаьт, – порекомендовал Дон. – Есхли вдхруг чхто – мхы в двух шагах. Схразу будхите.  
– Окей, дядь, – отозвался Хьюи.  
– Вхсё тхогха, – поднимаясь, проговорил Дональд. – Спхать, отдыхать. Хорошхих снов.  
Сказав это, он задним ходом выпал из чужой палатки, встал прямо, потянулся, разминая позвоночник, и потопал в палатку к давненько уже угнездившемуся там Марку.  
– Бикс не в настроении обниматься… – пробормотал Марк, чувствуя прикосновение к плечу.  
– Пхорсто кладу кхнигу, – шепнул Дональд. – Спхи.  
– М-м… – протянул Марк, соглашаясь в полудрёме.  
Дон улёгся в свой спальник и выключил фонарь. За палаткой в траве раздался шорох.  
– Донни, пожалуйста… – пробубнил Бикс.  
Услышав это, Дональд приподнялся, вслушиваясь.  
– Свити…  
– Мхолчи, – ляпнул на него руку Дак.  
Высунув нос из-под края спальника, Бикс сонно моргал. Рядом с палаткой хрустнули ветки, и Дональд решил проверить, что там такое. Не втыкая, что это он задумал, Бикс на всякий случай прервал сеанс сна, предпочитая не терять Дональда из виду.  
Расстегнув палатку, Дон выглянул наружу: тёмная лесная поляна, освещённая луной, шелест листвы, тихий крик филина из чащи. Марк, вылезая не весь, тем временем, обхватил Дональда за ногу.  
– Ну, что там? – спросил он.  
Дак привычным жестом подпихнул его за себя, чтоб не высовывался. Оглядевшись, он снова услышал шорох и хруст веток.  
– Мхальчхики, есхи это вхы, самхое вхремя скхазать об этхом, – проговорил Дональд.  
В этот момент на полянку из кустов вышел средних размеров мишка и, подойдя к месту костра, стал обнюхивать его на предмет оставленной пищи. Во все глаза глядя на это, Дон молчал и не шевелился.  
– Свити? – спросил Марк, сидя у его ног и не замечая никаких медведей.  
Дональд захлопнул ему рот ладонью. Тем временем, мишка закончил с костром и, разочарованный, пошёл искать еду в сторону палатки с племянниками. У Дональда на мгновение остановилось сердце. Запустившись с толкача вновь, сердце долбануло ему в голову адреналином, заставляя напрячься всем телом и в миг выдать годный план.  
– Бхерёшь трхойих мхелких и вхедёшь по большхой тропхе в охотничий дхом прямо схейчас, – скомандовал Дональд. – Нхе огхлядываешьсхя, чхто бы нхи случхилось.  
– Ух ты. А в чём дело?  
– Схейчас жхе иди, – велел Дон.  
Бикс пожал плечами, уползая от ног Дона к племянникам.  
– Эй, подъём, – заявил он.  
– Что? Я только задремал… – недовольно пробубнил Хьюи.  
– Ночная Ваддл-экскурсия, – сказал Бикс. – Приказ Дональда. Это срочно.  
Услышав такое и переглядываясь в темноте, дети тут же повылезали из спальников, на всякий случай соглашаясь действовать под руководством офицера, наделённого полномочиями передавать приказы от лица командования.  
– Прошу следовать за мной, – позвал Бикс, вылезая из палатки.  
Племянники вышли следом, выстраиваясь за ним.  
– Это не дядя Дональд сейчас кричал дразнилки из тех кустов?.. – спросил с сомнением Дьюи.  
– Нет, – опроверг Бикс, утыкаясь в очень уже бледно светящийся экран смарта. – Идём.  
– Вы ведь тоже слышали? – спросил Дьюи у братьев, отправляясь следом за Биксом.  
– Не знаю, не уверен, – сказал Хьюи.  
– Это филин-пародист, – залепил Бикс.  
– Филин-пародист?.. – поднял бровь Хью. – Серьёзно? Такой существует?  
– Вот. Ваддлпедия. Статья «филин-пародист», – сказал Бикс, на секунду показав ему экран смарта.  
– Ну раз это написано в сетевой энциклопедии, то, конечно, это заслуживает доверия, – не мог не признать Хью. – Но я всё-таки перепроверю на досуге.  
– А куда мы идём… по главной единственной тропе в сторону выхода из леса?.. – погрустневшим голосом спросил Дьюи.  
Оторвавшись от бледного смартфона на секунду, Марк посмотрел на него, как на болвана.  
– Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, – сказал Хью.  
– Поинт Даку в красном, – кивнул Марк.  
– Зачем нам возвращаться? – спросил молчавший всю дорогу до этого Луи.  
– Это… тайна. Тайна-тайна, – проговорил Марк.  
– Вы сами не знаете?..  
– Точно, – подтвердил Бикс. – Ладно, зайдите-ка в этот круглосуточно освещённый холл деревянного отеля словно из фильмов про таинственные убийства и посидите там немного. Я пойду найду Дональда.  
– А что, если мы уйдём?.. – спросил Дьюи.  
– Мне наплева-ать! – отмахнулся Марк. – Бикс ушёл. – И, оставив племянников около отеля «Охотничий дом», он побрёл обратно к месту стоянки.  
Дональда он нашёл в компании медведя: тот с выражением морды, полным неловкости ввиду сложившейся ситуации, придерживал лапой Дональда за голову, отодвинув подальше от себя, в то время как Дональд изо всех сил пытался наподдать медведю, но сокрушал лишь воздух.  
– Дети в безопасности, – сообщил Марк.  
И медведь, и Дональд облегчённо вытерли лбы. Медведь оттолкнул Дона подальше, чтобы не отхватить на прощание, благодарный Биксу, подхватившему буйного дядьку под руку и уводящего его прочь из леса. Некоторое время Дональд всё ещё порывался кинуться вдогонку с тем, чтобы накостылять настырному косолапому.

– Такая себе тайна, – ковыряя пятнышко на подлокотнике жесткого кресла, сидя с остальными в пустом холле отеля, проговорил Дьюи.  
– …фхилина-пародхиста нхе бывхает! – входя в холл, доказывал Биксу Дональд.  
– Это вопрос времени – отвечал Марк. – Зря я оплачиваю отдел селекции?  
– А вот и тайна раскрылась, – подвёл итог Луи. – Сюрпри-из.  
– Дядя Дональд, что случилось, мы идём обратно или что? – спросил Дьюи.  
– У мхеня есхть идхея получхе: кхак насчхёт тхого, чтхобы посидхеть нхочь в этхом фойе?  
– Или купить с потрохами этот отель и заночевать в нём, – сказал Бикс. – Эй, хозяева? – звеня в колокольчик, позвал он.  
Из-за ширмы вышел большой упитанный детина в жилетке и бабочке.  
– Я покупаю всё здесь, держи кредитку, – сообщил Марк.  
– Пхерестхань! – одёрнул его Дональд.  
– Ладно, только второй этаж…  
– Маркх!  
– Ладно, один номер. Снимаю, не покупаю.  
– Самхый дхешёвый! – добавил Дональд.  
– Номер с привидением, сэр, – сказал мрачно парень, протягивая ключ.  
– Нхет-нхет, бхез этих изыскхов, – попросил Дак.  
– Как пожелаете, – пожал плечами администратор, меняя ключ на другой.  
Едва зайдя номер, Дональд постановил всем сейчас же улечься по кроватям, собственноручно всех укрыл, погасил свет и, удовлетворённый проделанной воспитательной работой, ушёл в ванную.  
В ванной Дональд умыл лицо холодной водой. Он взглянул на себя в зеркало и, опершись руками на края раковины, вздохнул. Пусть это случалось не впервые, но он был не слишком счастлив от того, что выходные пошли наперекосяк.  
– Т-т-т-т-т, – услышал он вкрадчивое щёлканье и, спустя мгновение, очутился в объятьях. – Позитив, – тихонько пролепетал Бикс.  
Дональд вяло улыбнулся.  
– Спхасибо, чтхо помогх, – поблагодарил он.  
– Уж что-что, а я знаю, как проводить экскурсии и как болтать во время них обо всём на свете, – напомнил Марк.  
Расцепив его руки, Дональд повернулся к нему лицом.  
– Я серхьёзно, – сказал он.  
– Да и я тоже не шутил, – заверил Марк. – Бон-бон.  
Дональд провёл рукой по его шее. Марк пару раз моргнул, покосившись на его руку, перевёл взгляд прямо и поднял бровь. Дон выдохнул, приподнимая голову. Марк опустил глаза на его подбородок и чуть-чуть подался вперёд. Тихо дыша и едва соприкасаясь краешками носов, они потянулись друг к другу, соприкасаясь губами. Дональд слегка приоткрыл рот, мягко целуя Марка, зная про себя, что если этого не сделает он, то не сделает никто.  
Спустя несколько невесомых поцелуев, Дональд рискнул усилить напор, целуя глубже, наклоняя голову, и Марк продолжал отвечать, сам увлекаясь этим. Поцелуи становились всё более открытыми, Дон прихватил партнёра за предплечье, с удовольствием лаская его губы и вылизывая язык. Обняв Дональда за талию, Бикс упал рукой на стенку за его спиной.  
– Это слишком банально прозвучит, – забормотал, прервавшись, Марк, – если я скажу, что мне хочется снять с тебя штаны?  
– Нхет, – заверил Дональд.  
– А если – и с себя тоже?  
– Нхет, ты хочхешь, чтхоб…  
– Хочу. Хочу чувствовать огромный нереализованный потенциал. Прижаться к нему своим. Я передумал насчёт всего, свити. Хочу всё! Тебя, всего, полностью, навсегда, навечно, в избранном, в популярном…  
– Тш-ш…  
Дональд протянул в сторону руку и закрыл дверь на замок. Он подтолкнул Бикса к стенке, прислоняя к ней спиной. Последовательно расстегнув его и свои брюки, он тесно прижался бёдрами к бёдрам Марка, слегка поглаживая его и себя одновременно.  
– Тхак? – шепнул Дональд, слегка качнув бёдрами и потираясь о стиснутое достоинство партнёра.  
Обнимая его и пряча нос за его ухом, Марк что-то тихо промычал, прерывисто дыша. Удовлетворившись таким ответом, Дональд продолжил его поглаживать, слегка сжимая в руке. Не слишком сильно, но плотно и без передышек.  
Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы Марк задрожал в его руках, обдавая шею Дональда резкими горячими выдохами.  
– Хорхоший мхальшхик, – произнёс Дон шёпотом, приплетая к моменту внезапный элемент доминирования. – Дхавай. Мхожно.  
Марк зажмурился, вздрогнул, сжавшись. Он взглянул вниз, на то, как сам пачкает собственный живот. Мягко погладив, Дональд отпустил его и немного отодвинулся. Он сдёрнул с крючка одно из полотенец и по-хозяйски вытер живот Марка без каких-либо просьб с его стороны. Пока Дон запаковывал его обратно в брюки, тот успел отдышаться и прийти в себя. Придерживаясь за локоть Дональда, он всё ещё опирался на стену. Дон поймал его взгляд.  
– Оу-воу, – сказал Бикс.  
– Я н… – хотел опротестовать Дак, но душащие объятья Марка прервали его на полуслове.  
– Цыпа, мой цыпа-цыпа, – лепетал Марк.  
– Этхо ужхасно, – краснея, пробормотал Дональд.  
– Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа, – промурлыкал Марк и, поверженный глобальным умилением, запищал, впиваясь блестящими от восторга глазами в Дональда: – М-м-м-м…  
Не представляя даже, как остановить его приступ, Дональд лишь слегка похлопал его по руке, боясь, как бы от таких крепких объятий всё не закончилось летальной асфиксией. Но, наконец, Марк соизволил его отпустить, и Дон смог, наконец, застегнуться сам.  
– Хм. Странно. Почему раньше никто не говорил, что так можно? – задался вопросом Бикс.  
– А пхочхему нельзхя? – удивился Дон.  
– Я к такому не привык, – произнёс Марк.  
– А кх чхему тхы привыкх?  
– Очевидно же: от меня, как от гения, миллиардера, плейбоя требовался каждый раз один и тот же набор. Оказалось, чушь! Можно менять!  
Пожав плечами на его вопросительный взгляд, Дональд подумал о том, дурачок он или прикидывается.  
– Мне нравится, – решил Марк. – Не испачкали ни одной постели.  
Со сдержанной улыбкой Дональд вздохнул, целуя его в щёку.  
– Тхебе следхует кхак схледует расшхирирть твхоё прхедставление об интхимной жхизни, – сказал он.  
– Расширить представление? – переспросил Марк. – Это звучит очень в моём духе. С удовольствием расширю представление. Представлю разрешение. Разрешу расшаривание?  
– Тхак, – удерживая его за затылок, Дон поцеловал его в край губ. – Спхать идхёшь.  
– Я как раз думал о…  
– Этхо нхе вхопрос, – перебил Дональд. – Идхёшь, ложхишься в схвою пхостель и засхыпаешь. Я пхриду пхозже.  
– Окей, – живо согласился Марк.  
Дональд прогнал его торопливыми взмахами пальцев и, выставив за дверь, заперся в ванной.

Наутро, при свете дня вернувшись к месту стоянки, Дональд и племянники собрали все свои вещи, палатки и мусор, возвращаясь с ними к «Охотничьему дому», где оставались дядина машина и зацепившийся смартфоном за вайфай Бикс.  
– Да что с этим Биксом не так, – бубнил под нос Луи. – Может быть, Дональд ему должен?..  
Он сидел в машине на заднем сиденье с братьями, в то время как Дональд, поставив на капот рюкзак, утрамбовывал в нём вещи перед тем, как засунуть в багажник. Бикс торчал рядом, залипнув в гаджет.  
– Пф… – выдохнул Хьюи. – Они же встречаются, – вяло пояснил он.  
– Что? – вскинулся Луи. – С ума, что ли, сошёл?.. Быть такого не может. Дональд и.. этот? Этот парень? Ты прикалываешься?  
– Присмотрись получше, – указал на них Хью ленивым жестом, закинув руку под голову.  
Луи повернулся, глядя на дядю и Бикса напротив за лобовым стеклом. Дональд психовал, потому что вещи не желали складываться в рюкзак. Марк заметил это, хотел помочь, протянул руку, но получил раздражённый рявк вместо «спасибо» и вернулся к своим информационным развлечениям в телефоне.  
– А ведь правда… – ошарашенно пробормотал Луи. – Офигеть. Как я мог этого не видеть.  
– Мы, типа, дети, – пожал плечами Хьюи. – Мы должны такие: «Вуэ, такого не бывает».  
– Ну тут правда слегка «вуэ», – сказал Луи. – И? Что предлагаешь? – спросил Луи.  
– А мы разве что-то можем с этим сделать? – спросил Хью.  
С горечью во взгляде посмотрев на дядю за стеклом, Луи произнёс:  
– Ну, главное, чтоб Дональду нравилось…  
– Что я пропустил? – выбираясь из угла и зевая, спросил Дью. – Слегка прикорнул. Мы уже приехали?  
– Не, – открывая окно и опираясь на край локтем, сообщил Хью. – Стоим, щебет слушаем…  
– Какой щебет? – не понял сонный Дью.  
– Птичий, бро, птичий, – взглянув на него, покивал Хьюи.

***

Распластавшись щекой по оболочке банкомата, Марк наблюдал посредством смартфона за героическим переходом своего персонажа через живописный горный массив в ролевой игре. Когда кто-то взял его за руку, сдирая с поверхности, где он лежал, и куда-то повёл, он не придал этому особого значения.  
– Твой йогурт, – сказал приятный голос, подавая Марку бутылочку с йогуртом.  
Марк послушно присосался к трубочке из бутылки.  
– Сладкий хочу, – пожаловался он.  
– После обеда.  
– Ага, – согласился Марк.  
– Надо поговорить с тобой.  
– Говори, – откликнулся тот, прыгая персонажем на спину орла. – Ву-у! Обожаю!  
– Посмотри на меня.  
– Смотрю.  
– Ты не смотришь.  
– Не смотрю…  
– Марк, прошу последний раз.  
– Всё, – убирая смартфон, моментально повиновался он. – Где мы?  
Дональд строго взглянул на него, протянул руку к его шее и спрятал угол воротника рубашки Марка под край кардигана.  
– Идём к тебе домой, – сказал Дон.  
Осмотревшись и узнав местность, Бикс признал справедливость предположения.  
– Я хотел сказать кое-что… – начал Дональд.  
– Вы прошли три километра, – сообщил шагомер браслета Марка.  
– Ура! Можно вафлю, – порадовался тот, похлопав в ладоши.  
– Я ухожу в рейс на полгода, – сказал Дональд.  
– А. Н-ну-ну, – усмехнулся Марк. – На полгода. Рофл.  
Он с беззаботным видом посмотрел на Дональда, который оставался предельно серьёзным.  
– Не играй со мной, – покачал пальцем Бикс. – Никуда ты не уходишь.  
– Марк.  
– Хэштег: “забудьидумать”.  
– Марк, ты же…  
– Нет.  
– …понимаешь, что я…  
– Нет!  
– …всё равно уеду.  
– Нет! – повторил Бикс.  
– Поливай кактус над кроватью.  
– Нет! Не буду! – капризно заявил Бикс. – Не буду поливать.  
Он с крайне оскорблённым видом сунул руки в карманы, отворачиваясь от Дональда.  
– Марк…  
– Хочешь корабль? Я куплю тебе корабль. Хочешь море? Я куплю море. Ты никуда не поедешь. Что ты там забыл!?  
– Хочу посмотреть мир.  
– Ну так едем смотреть мир! У меня два частных самолёта, поезд и космический шаттл.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – сказал Дон. – Это моя работа. Я разберусь с этим сам.  
Марк открыл рот, поражённый нелепостью, как ему казалось, глупейших аргументов Дональда. Так и не придумав, что сказать, он постепенно сдулся, продолжая просто вышагивать рядом с Дональдом.  
– Когда? – спросил он.  
– Завтра утром.  
– Мог вообще не говорить.  
– Всё быстро решилось.  
Марк закатил глаза, качая головой. Он прошёл немного молча. Пнул камушек.  
– Звони мне каждый день, – сказал он Донаьлду.  
– По средам.  
– Каждую среду.  
– Каждую не обещаю, – произнёс Дон.  
Марк приложил руку ко лбу.  
– Звони, – сердито попросил он, снизив планку требований ниже некуда.  
– Конечно, я буду, – пообещал Дональд.  
Они молча вошли в дом Бикса, проходя по хорошенькому блестящему холлу мимо охранника к лифту, поднялись на нужный этаж и зашли в квартиру.  
– Бон-бон, – окликнул Марк Дональда.  
Дак обернулся и был атакован поцелуем. Марк отклонился от него с лицом, полным светлой надежды.  
– Я всё равно… – начал Дональд.  
– Чёрт! – выругался Бикс. – Досада. Мрак. Синий экран, – расфыркавшись вконец, выдал он, швырнув кофтой в стеллаж с книгами и ушёл обижаться на балкон.

***

Утреннее солнце золотило бликами залив даксбурской бухты. Небольшой кораблик, стоящий в порту, готов был отдать якорь – на нём Дональд должен был добраться к своему грозному военному судну, на которое устроился по контракту. Попрощавшись с племянниками, дядей Скруджем и Зигзагом, лихо закинув сумку на плечо, Дон ступил на борт кораблика, проходя мимо борта и продолжая махать рукой детям.  
Когда корабль отчалил, Дональд, не поворачиваясь, перевёл взгляд вдоль по пристани. Там, скрытый от семьи Дака грузовыми контейнерами, стоял автомобиль, на капоте которого, облачённый в чёрный по случаю костюм с голубым кокетливым шарфиком под воротником, сидел Марк Бикс в тёмных очках и едва покачивал ладонью в чёрной кожаной перчатке в сторону отплывающего Дональда.  
– Прощай, свити-твит, – произнёс он, не отводя взгляда от моряка Дака, поцеловал кончики пальцев и послал воздушный поцелуй. Разумеется, Дональд всего этого не рассмотрел, а просто так махнул ему пару раз, прежде чем исчезнуть из зоны видимости.  
– Зачем тебе мундштук с сигаретой, если ты не куришь? – спросил Грейвс, со скучающим видом сидя за рулём.  
Вытянув палку для сэлфи, Бикс щёлкнул затвором камеры на смарте.  
– Стоило спрашивать, – пробубнил Фэлкон в ладонь.  
– Стиль, грозный самец, – сообщил Марк, спрыгивая с капота и вползая на сиденье рядом с Грейвсом. – Стиль. Итак, какие у нас на сегодня планы? Перекус? Грязевые ванны? Йога? Диверсии? Фестиваль манги? Испытания космических ракет?  
– Не боишься отпускать его вот так вот на полгода? – поворачивая ключ зажигания, поинтересовался Фэлкон.  
– Нет! – ответил Марк.  
– Понятно. Значит, он тебя и не спрашивал.  
– Веди машину, – порекомендовал босс Ваддл.  
Грейвс криво усмехнулся, выезжая из порта по дороге в центр города. Не то чтобы это было хорошо или как-то упрощало его положение, но ему нравилось, что появился кто-то, кто в состоянии делать с Марком Биксом то, что он сам слишком часто привык проделывать с другими.

**Послесловие**

В тишине кабинета раздался звонок, и Марк сунул руку в карман, доставая смартфон.  
– Ал-ло-у! – зажимая устройство между ухом и плечом, ответил он, продолжая печатать на ноутбуке. – Сколько? – меняясь в лице и отодвигая от себя работу, проговорил он. – Три дня в одном порту? Не точно? Через час случайно буду рядом. Я не слу-ушаю, бон-бон. Мои деньги – как хочу, так и трачу. Кто обзывается, тот так сам называется! Поздно, я уже иду. Нет, не надо отключить телефон, я хочу с тобой болтать. Нет, мне ничего это не стоит. Нет, если сломаешь, я просто привезу тебе новый. Что значит, я должен быть наказан!?..


End file.
